


Paper Houses

by clover71



Series: Map of the Future [3]
Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Crossover, Divorce, Family, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Implied Natsuki/Syo, Implied Relationships, Implied Tokiya/Otoya, M/M, Marriage, Post-Divorce, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~</p><p>A spring wedding is just around the corner and the families have to stay at the Shining Villa for the almost week-long preparation. The event brings Ren home from his extended business trip in Europe and he takes this chance to fix his crumbling marriage with Masato while dealing with the inevitable reality that he will soon be giving his daughter away… figuratively. </p><p>This also forces Len to leave New York and return to Japan after being away for two years, almost the same length of time he's been divorced to Ryoutarou but his ex-husband's advances makes him realize that the feelings he thinks have been long gone are actually laying dormant inside him and his son's attempt to reconcile them breaks his resolve to keep his distance.</p><p>~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for [Small Fandoms Bang](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/) round 5 challenge in LiveJournal  
>   
> \- Also written for the prompt/trope square 'marriage' in my Trope Bingo round 6 card  
>   
> \- Banner was done by yours truly but I didn't draw them, too lazy to draw so I kinda stole them off Google images and put them together. Those aren't official art entries, by the way, since I'm not allowed to create arts for my own story and I didn't sign up as an artist, but I had to create something to serve as inspiration so there you go.  
>   
> \- This was created with a one-woman-army so to speak, I proofread and edited this all on my own so there may be gazillions of mistakes left because my eyes fail me at times and I am tired. Please do ignore any typos or errors as I will gradually edit further once I find time. And this was written alongside another [fic entry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6528694) for the same challenge, which was written in past tense as oppose to this, so if there are some errors in tenses, then you'll know why. But if I'm - or rather, the narrator is - referring to something that happened in the past, then of course it will be in past tense.  
>   
> \- This story is twenty-something years into the future so don't be too surprised if they address each other by first names.  
>   
> \- PLEASE READ THE TAGS: This is IMPLIED MPREG, so it means at one point in their lives, some male characters did become pregnant and bear babies and this happens to be in some sort of an alternate world where men getting pregnant is normal, a world that exists in my (and hopefully others who enjoy MPREG as much as I do) head, so there won't be any spectacular explanation as to why they got pregnant. They just did, it's the natural circle of life in this pretty little universe (belts out Lion King theme).  
>   
> \- LASTLY, and I swear, this is the last. I started writing several stories related to this fic's particular 'verse hoping to fill in more of the prompt/trope squares in my Trope Bingo but collectively, they will appear as non-linear narrative because some of them are prelude to this story and a couple of them are epilogue _ish_. Now with Trope Bingo's round 6 ending, I probably will be too lazy to finish them, not when I already have a couple of fics enough for the challenge's amnesty. So feel free to give me any necessary 'push' (translation: request if interested) so those stories will come to light, so to speak.  
>   
>  \- I should shut up and proceed with the disclaimer  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kiniro no Corda and Uta no Prince-sama. Copyright remains with the creators.  
>   
>  ***  
> 

  


The scents of cherry blossom, maple and bamboo trees mixed with Kyoto's cool spring breeze brush against his nose the moment he steps out of the taxi. Nostalgia slaps him like a bitch. This place evokes memories of his wedding about two decades ago. The mere thought that this will soon serve as a setting for new sets of memories – this time of his daughter's wedding – sparks up something inside him he can't identify at the moment.

This place… so much has changed over the years.

Pristine landscape that amasses beds of green, yellow and pink and earthy colors stretches out around the eloquent structure of white, dark brown and brick red sitting atop of the hill. An assortment of azaleas and poppy standing behind well-trimmed and sculpted dome-shaped shrubs are lined on both sides of the pathway leading up to the main house of the villa. 

A group of three is standing at the [engawa](http://space-aya.blogspot.com/2013/05/blog-post_17.html), all eyes on him. Though he’s expected to arrive, he hasn’t really told anyone exactly when he's flying in from Italy so the look of surprise that blooms on his daughter's face just before she breaks into a run is priceless.

"Papa!" Mariko throws herself at him, barely giving him time to drop his bags and catch her that he almost loses his balance. "Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up or would've sent someone to pick you up."

Once he feels her hold loosens a bit, he eases her down then flips her long orange blonde tresses over her shoulder with his hand in a playful gesture. "I don't mind taking the bullet train and taxi once in a while. Besides, I wanted to surprise you." The truth is he just didn't want to bother anyone. He assumes his family is still disappointed with how he has failed to be home last Christmas and New Year, despite giving them his word that he would be. And that wasn't the only time he has broken a promise. "Is your mother back from Fukuoka?"

Ren picks up his traveling bag while Mariko grabs the handle of his wheeled luggage then she clings to his arm while they stroll along the paved path, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. "Yes, arrived the other day and can't wait to see you," she says, fluttering her eyelashes.

"More like, can't wait to smack me or land a punch on my face, you mean." Ren forces a smile on his lips before planting a kiss on Mariko's temple. 

Mariko tugs sharply on the sleeve of his jacket, says, "Please, Papa. Promise me you won't taunt Mama or do anything to cause a scene," with a warning glare.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Ren says, drawing a cross over his heart with his finger though deep inside, he fears it's another promise that he probably won't be able to keep.

Mariko's fiancé, Yusuke, steps down from the engawa to greet him with a polite bow, saying, "Jinguji-san. It's good to see you again." He offers to take Ren's bag but Ren makes up a silly excuse that it's not that heavy (even though it is) and that he's fine carrying it, so Yusuke takes the wheeled luggage from Mariko instead.

It's been nearly five years since Mariko and Yusuke started dating so the boy is practically part of the family. But the thought that he will soon be giving his daughter away to this young man – officially, legally and in all aspects – Ren can't help but feel a bit uneasy around him so he starts with a casual, "Hey, I heard you won the overall category for violin at the latest Osaka International. Congratulations, Yusuke," in a vain attempt to break the ice.

The awkwardness becomes evidently mutual if the way Yusuke responds with a timid, "Thank you, sir," is anything to go by.

Thankfully, the unsettling weight that's starting to build up is quickly dispelled when Mariko hops up to the engawa to join the woman (who looks to be in her early thirties) standing there and says. "You remember Ueda Yumiko-san, Papa? She's the one Yusuke's grandmothers hired to help with the wedding preparations."

Ren recalls seeing her at their house once last fall, when he was in a hurry to leave for one of his impromptu business trips. "Yeah, I think," he tells Mariko then to Yumiko, he enounces, "I trust my daughter and future son-in-law are in good hands?" in an elucidatory way.

"Of course, Jinguji-san," Yumiko says, offering a perfunctory bow before turning to Mariko to whom she spouts out a few reminders that sound gibberish and foreign to Ren's ears. Then she takes her leave and promises to be back in two days.

Mariko wraps both arms around Ren's the moment they walk past the [genkan](http://nisekoprojects.com/the-japanese-genkan/), saying, "We'll show you to your room so you can get settled first," so Ren allows her to lead him towards the back then out of the main house, through the middle garden and up a few steps leading to the residential wing with Yusuke following close behind.

*

*

It's the discernible svelte footfalls and the whiff of familiar cologne that alerts him of the presence approaching, but Masato doesn't turn around nor glance behind him, just keeps his eyes on the stew he's stirring. Warm hands curl around his arms and chapped lips are pressed against the side of his head.

Something unfurls in his chest when he hears Ren's dulcet voice. "Need help?" 

"I'm fine. It's almost done anyway," he says as impassively as he can. He's supposed to be nursing a grudge against his husband so he curses the slight elation swirling in his gut for having Ren right here beside him after months of being apart. 

Masato moves to get Ren's hands off him then sets the ladle on the plate sitting on the kitchen counter. Braving to meet his husband's gaze, he whirls around and says, "I wasn't expecting that you'd make it but it's a good thing you found time to be here for our daughter's wedding," all in one breath, afraid that he might stammer if he pauses for even a heartbeat. 

A shadow of guilt flickers on the surface of Ren's eyes and his face falls, reflecting genuine remorse. "I promised I would, didn't I?" 

His husband's words push the wrong button though, enough to make Masato's reserved forbearance crack. "That's just it. You promised. And when was the last time you were able to keep your promise?" 

Ren's jaw visibly sets with an ireful edge as if he is about to throw back some acerbic words in his defense and holds that expression for a while then he releases what seems like a discomfited breath. "Look, Masayan, I know you're upset with me and I don't blame you. But please. Let's not fight."

Since Ren hasn't said the magic word, hasn't apologized for all those promises he had broken (not that it will do any good to pacify his anger but), Masato can't keep the sarcasm in his tone when he utters, "What then? Are we going to act like the perfect couple we're not?"

Masato can see Ren's hands balling into fists at his sides and he belatedly regrets his caustic remark then thinks that maybe… maybe Ren's right, they shouldn't fight. After all, this week is supposed to be about their daughter. Whatever problems they have should be dealt with in another time and another place. He sucks in a breath, counts slowly from one to five in his head, and then exhales through his nose hoping this can help purge the negative emotions roiling inside him. 

"Look," he says, raising his hand with his palm facing Ren, "saying I'm upset would be an understatement but you're right, we shouldn't fight. Trust me, Ren, all I want to do is hit you square in the face right now but for Mariko's sake, for our children, I will be civil around you, but don't act like everything is fine and dandy between us. So I'll appreciate it if you keep your distance and don't you dare touch me." He slaps Ren's hand away when Ren tries to grab his wrist.

"What? Don't I get a welcome home hug and kiss?" Ren sticks his lower lip out in a childlike pout that looks hardly cute at his age. He reaches out in a vain attempt to grab hold of him but Masato just smacks his arm away again.

"Don't push your luck, Ren. And I mean it, no touching." Physical contact is the one thing he knows he should avoid because the slightest touch from his husband could break his steel resolve and Masato has to be firm about this. Ren should realize the gravity of his shortcomings and that Masato will not be as lenient and forgiving as he has been in the past. Masato walks past his husband to collect some plates from the cabinet. He can ask the villa maids to set the table but he needs to keep himself preoccupied just so he has a perfect excuse to avoid Ren.

*

*

Mariko retracts her head from the edge of the wall to avoid colliding with her younger brother who's been crouched under her and is now straightening up. She feels the twinge of guilt for eavesdropping on their parents' conversation but it's not like she and Ryusei did it on purpose. They came to check if lunch is ready only to hear their parents arguing.

"That's it then. I think they're getting a divorce," Ryusei says in a low voice but not something that will pass as a whisper. 

She presses her index finger against her lips to shush him then drags him far enough so their parents won't hear them. Hopefully. "Can't you keep your voice down? Walls here are paper thin. And Mama and Papa are so not getting a divorce. You should have faith in them. I'm sure they'll work out whatever issues they have."

Ryusei sniggers and shakes his head, dark blue fringes falling over his left eye. "You're too optimistic, Neechan. Haven't you considered that they might end up like Yusuke-nii's parents? Maybe Mama and Papa will be influenced by them." 

"Or maybe it will be the other way around." At least, that's what Mariko hopes will happen. She believes in her parents, knows that her (technically) 'mother' and father love each other so much that they'll be able to get past any trials they face in their marriage. 

Yusuke suddenly breezes in, says, "I'm gonna go pick up my mother at the train station," then his eyes skip from Mariko to Ryusei. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no, no. We were just talking about Mama and Papa," Mariko flips her hand in a waving gesture to indicate that Yusuke can leave. "You go on ahead." Then as a polite afterthought, she adds, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah, it's okay. I know you have your hands full with your own parents." Yusuke presses a kiss on her cheek, says, "I'll see you later," and then pats Ryusei on the shoulder as if silently wishing him luck or something before heading out.

.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Soft yellow rays from the ceiling lamps pour on Yusuke's head, creating an illusion that his olive green hair is lighter in shade than it is in reality. His hazel eyes sparkle while he gives Len an account of what he's been doing for the past two years. 

Two years.

To Len, it doesn't really seem like a long time, not when he's been really busy. Time just flies by without him noticing. But looking at his son, it seems two years has done a lot to make Yusuke look different from the son he's left with his hus—um…ex-husband.

One thing that hasn't changed though, and Len blurts out, "You look so much like your father," on impulse.

It's the one truth he can't deny. Even though Yusuke's skin is as pale as his, he has inherited most of his father's features. From the color of the hair down to his built, he is undeniably so much more like Ryoutarou. If Len hasn't been the one to have actually given birth to him, people would've doubted Yusuke is his son.

Yusuke regards him with pursed lips and furrowed brows. He shifts on the edge of the bed to face Len, bringing one leg up on the mattress. "I hope that doesn't mean you hate me as much as you hate Oyaji."

Though uttered with a teasing lilt, those words feel like a punch in the gut somehow. Len swallows a lungful of air, feeling uneasy with the way his son seems to be scrutinizing him. "I don't hate your father, Yusuke. It's just… It's complicated." 

The corners of Yusuke's mouth twitch, his eyes lighting up with a roguish glint. "So are you saying you still love him?"

Len hates the way his heart slams against his ribcage at that. To make it worse, the heat gathering on his cheeks is pretty much an indication that he is most likely blushing. Suddenly flooded with emotions he can't fathom, his intuitive reaction is to put up his defenses so he says, "Stop putting words in my mouth," as firm as he can manage.

Yusuke seems to see through him though. A slight curve forms on his lips as if he has just discovered Len's secret before he huffs out a laugh and says, "Gheez, Tochan, it was a joke!" Then, almost in an instant, his carefree mask falls. With a serious expression and in a somber tone, Yusuke asks, "You do know Oyaji has brought his girlfriend along with him, right?"

This time, Len feels a sharp twinge in his chest, like someone has hammered a nail right through the center. "I don't care." He averts his eyes and focuses on the pile of shirts he's fishing out from his traveling bag. 

A lull of silence lingers in the room for a while, giving Len a chance to finish unpacking without getting distracted with conversations he'd rather avoid at the moment. It's comforting in a way, how they can communicate through a mindless task without any word uttered as if the two years of separation hasn't created a gap as wide as the entire Hokkaido region. 

Yusuke is the first to break the quietude, says, "I missed you, Tochan, a lot," in a voice so soft and gentle, like he's afraid to put a crack on the fragile glass they seem to be encased in.

Seeing the desolation reflected in Yusuke's hazel orbs causes a weight of guilt to settle in Len's heart. He hates the thought that he's the one who has brought that sadness in his son's eyes. He reaches out and cups Yusuke's cheek. "I missed you, too." _You and your father,_ is what he chooses not to say out loud, but he thinks – he believes – that Yusuke pretty much knows what's going through his mind.

*

*

Ryoutarou startles at the sound of the door opening and he pushes himself off the wall the moment he sees his son stepping out of Len's room.

Yusuke probably senses his eagerness if the smile sliding on his lips when their eyes meet is any indication. He slides his hands in his pant pockets, says, "Oyaji? How long have you been waiting there?" while he struts down the [rouka](http://kingyoya-kyoto.com/english/image/rouka.jpg).

"I wasn't waiting," is Ryoutarou's immediate protest but then he realizes that the denial is nothing short of ineffectual because his son's eyebrow arches up as though he's saying _Really now?_ "Okay, fine, maybe I am. So…" Ryoutarou reins in what self control he can so he won't start rambling. "How's your mother? Did he ask about me? Say anything about me? Is he mad at me or something? Is he seeing anyone right now?" Well, he did try. 

Yusuke studies him, his eyes flickering with amusement just before a string of feathery laughter rumbles out of his mouth. He clasps Ryoutarou's shoulder and says, "Breath, Oyaji. Tochan's fine. I don't think he's seeing anyone right now. He did say he's been really busy with his job at that school in America. And…." Yusuke watches him, eyes slanted while keeping his face forward as he continues his trek through the narrow hallway. "He misses you."

Ryoutarou almost stumbles on his own feet. "He does? He told you that?"

The neutral countenance that Yusuke's wearing makes it hard to determine whether he's being honest or if he's merely testing Ryoutarou, perhaps to see how he'll react. "Not in those exact words but you know how well I can read him. I can tell he really does."

Though the concept of Len feeling anything for him that's a complete opposite of resentment is something he yearns, Ryoutarou can't help but think how farfetched it seems. Still, he basks in that fantasy wherein Len doesn't really bear a deep-seated grudge against him. 

Once they reach the end of the rouka, they saunter through the garden that connects the residential wing to the main house and they have just gone past the koi pond when they run into Mariko. She is wearing a blue flower-printed yukata, a perfect match to the color of her eyes. Her ginger blonde hair is gathered up in a bun, made even prettier with a [tama kanzashi](http://ep.yimg.com/ay/chidoriyaworld/pink-tama-kanzashi-11.gif) – a silver stick with a large pearl ornament at one end. 

She flashes them a heartwarming smile. "Tsuchiura-san. Yusuke. I was just about to go get you. Dinner is almost ready." She peers past their shoulders then asks, "Where's Tsukimori-san?"

"He says he'll just take a quick shower then he'll join us once he's done," Yusuke explains then brandishes his hand over Mariko's outfit. "Are we supposed to be in formal wear or something?"

Mariko gazes down at her clothes then her eyes spring back up to them. "Oh no, I just had tea ceremony with Mai-onesan and my brothers. I'm actually on my way back to my room to change. If you'll excuse me." She bends forward in a courteous bow before marching past them, her [geta](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geta_%28footwear%29) clattering against the stone steps. 

The dining room is occupied only by a couple of helpers who are placing bowls of dishes on the table. "I believe it's Hijirikawa-san who prepared dinner for tonight," Yusuke says, taking a seat near the end. 

Since Ryoutarou arrived at the villa two days ago, he and Masato and the villa chef have been taking turns preparing meals and he's supposed to be in charge of tonight's dinner but Masato defiantly insists that he should take over and seeing Jinguji Ren at the dining hall now gives Ryoutarou a pretty good idea why. He's been out most of the day trailing after Asumi while she goes on a shopping spree and no one told him that Ren has arrived.

The dinner table is soon filled and divided into several topics of conversation. Ryoutarou, Yusuke and Ren talk mostly about sports, though Ryoutarou isn't completely focused on their casual chatter. He keeps stealing glances at Len, thinking that the past two years have been kind to him at least. Len looks as beautiful as ever – cyan hair looking soft as silk, skin flawless like porcelain with absolutely no sign of aging. Ryoutarou deduces being stoic probably has its advantages.

A sharp jab against his ribcage disrupts his thought process and he nearly shrinks in his seat when he meets Asumi's pointed glare. _Damn it!_ Len still proves to be quite a distraction that Ryoutarou momentarily forgets his girlfriend is sitting right beside him. 

.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- When writing Hideaki, somehow I imagined him having a simulacrum with Echizen Ryouma so forgive the miniscule Prince of Tennis reference here, but physically, I picture him having an uncanny likeness with the younger Ren we've seen in the anime, though imagine that little Ren having a few more years in him.  
> \- Also, I have to be downright honest and warn you guys that I fail big time in writing smut. I haven't actually done that in a while, so this is like getting reacquainted with that awkward territory. That may be my excuse for being unable to step out of my comfort zone and be all filthy when the writing smexy scenes within.  
> 

  
  


The enchanting rise and fall of the melody flowing across the corridor is what lures Ren to the room that serves as a den to several musical instruments. He finds his husband sitting in front of a baby grand, nimble fingers skipping over ebony and ivory keys with graceful dexterity.

Once Masato is done playing the piece, he drops his hands on his lap and says, "Can't you leave me alone for even a few hours?" without turning around.

Ren takes one of the chairs strategically arranged along the wall and sets it beside the piano bench, says, "Hey. You locked me out of our room last night so I had no choice but to sleep in one of the spare rooms down the hall," as he takes a seat. "So that would technically mean I did leave you alone for the entire night."

Masato sighs and finally swivels around to face him. "Are you going to be this difficult for the rest of the week?"

"Not unless you want me to." Ren leans over, hand gripping the edge of the bench so he can prop himself up while he brings his face close to Masato's. "Look, Masayan, I'm trying here. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to be home last Christmas and New Year. I know I have a lot to make up for, but how can I if you keep pushing me away?"

Masato doesn't pull back, _Thank goodness_ , and he even looks straight into Ren's eyes when he says, "I just don't know if I should still believe in you, Ren." 

There's a deep pool of hurt rippling in those dark blue orbs that makes Ren's heart ache knowing he's the reason for it. He lifts his free hand to stroke Masato's cheek with the back of his fingers. "I'm sorry. I've messed up big time, I know. But I promise you—"

"No Ren." Masato yanks his face away from his touch as if he's scorched. "No more promises."

Ren takes Masato's hand in his and tightens his grip when he senses Masato is about to flinch. "Then tell me what I need to do to fix this. To fix us."

"I just…" Masato chews on his bottom lip, eyes falling on their joined hands. 

"There you are, Papa!" They both jump startled at the sudden intrusion. Their youngest son is standing by the open shoji door, tennis racket in hand. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What is it Hide-chan?" Ren asks, his fingers remain entwined with Masato's.

Hideaki lifts his racket and sets it on his shoulder, "You promised last night that we'll have a match so I can show you my new techniques. So come on." 

Right. Ren did say something like that. He's tempted to tell Hideaki if they can postpone it until later, but Masato retracts his hand in silent warning and Ren knows he can't break another promise in front of his husband. He throws a reluctant glance at Masato. "We'll talk more later, okay?"

A cursory but assuring nod is what Masato offers in response. "Go on. You should spend more time with our children and you owe this to Hide. You weren't able to watch his match at the middle school national tournament." 

"Of course." Ren brushes his lips against Masato's cheek in a chaste kiss then heaves an agitated breath before getting up on his feet. There seems to be a promise of pain ahead – lots of it. He pats his fourteen-year-old son on the head. "I'll go change."

"Awesome!" Hideaki exclaims then adds, "I'll wait for you at the court, Papa," as Ren takes one burdensome step after another away from the room. 

Ren bids his time changing into a collared shirt, track pants and his running shoes, which may be inappropriate for the activity but heck, it's the only sporty pair he has with him. He plucks an elastic band out of his travel bag pocket then collects his thinning blond strands in the circle of his finger. His hair isn't as long as it had been during his idol days but still has extra length he can gather in a pony tail. Lastly, he grabs the tennis racket that Hideaki has left with him the night before after practically baiting him into agreeing to play a game or two.

Hideaki is doing practice swings when he arrives at the tennis court. His son seems to have warmed up already and Ren ponders on whether he should do the same but decides against it. This is just for fun, nothing short of a serious game. Besides, he has already done some running and stretching this morning so.

"Okay then," Ren says, claiming the opposite half of the court. "Show me what you've got, son."

A quizzical look is thrown his way and with a skeptic lour, Hideaki asks, "Aren't you even going to warm up, Papa?"

Ren responds with a dismissive wave. "Nah. I've done that already. Why don't you serve first?" He bends his knees lightly, hand curling around the handle of his racket, while he watches his son mosey toward the service line.

The form Hideaki takes is something Ren hasn't seen, but then again, when is the last time he'd watched Hideaki play? The ball is then tossed in the air and Hideaki swings his arm so fast, Ren is caught by surprise when the ball bounces off the ground and straight to his face. 

Instinct kicks in and Ren's arm moves on its own, raising his racket right in time to block the round yellow green menace before it hits him. Once he's certain that the ball is rolling slowly on the ground, Ren stares at his son, completely thunderstruck. "What was that, Hide-chan?"

Seeing Hideaki's smug reaction when he says, "Twist serve," with a lopsided grin gives Ren the impression that he's looking at his younger self in the mirror. Masato often tells him how similar he and Hideaki are – ginger blonde hair, droopy blue eyes, surefooted and haughty attitude – and this is one proof that solidifies his husband's assertion.

"I bet that serve alone gives your opponents a hard time." Ren is still caught in awe over his son's display of skill that he fails to return the ball when Hideaki serves again. And again. And – 

"Okay, I get it. That's really an impressive technique. But Hide-chan, can you give me a normal serve so that we can actually play?"

Hidden beneath the string of bouncy sniggers that comes spilling out of Hideaki's mouth is an unmistakable complacency that becomes more discernible when he says, "Sure, Papa," in that cocksure tone.

After their third game and apparently Ren's third loss, he can feel his muscles screaming and his lungs close to exploding. "Why don't we take a break?" he suggests in a laid-back manner to hide the fact he's reaching his limit. 

"You're getting old, Papa." Hideaki drops on the bench at the side of the court, grabs a couple of bottled water and offers one to Ren.

"Thanks." Ren sinks beside his son and downs almost half the content of the liquid wonder. He's tempted to protest that he's not old, to point out that he's only in his early – erm, mid-forties, but Hideaki does have a point. Much as Ren tries to stay fit, he's not as agile as he used to be. He wonders if it would've been different should he have chosen sports over his inclination to music, which brings him to ask his son, "Aren't you really interested in music? Or in performing arts like your brother?"

Hideaki shrugs, takes a swig of his water before saying, "I like playing the sax and the piano and the violin as a hobby. But I do want to focus on tennis." His head is tilted when he adds, "Does that bother you?"

"Of course not," is Ren's immediate answer. Why would it bother him? He and Masato have both agreed to let their children choose their paths and will only intervene if it's anything that will harm them physically, mentally and spiritually. So far, they all seem to have made the right choices and have done nothing but make both of them proud. Guilt jumps at Ren when Masato's words, _You owe this to Hide. You weren't able to watch his match at the middle school national tournament,_ invade his thoughts. "Listen, Hide-chan. I'm sorry I wasn't there during your nationals match. I did watch the video though. I can't believe you and your opponent went on a half hour tiebreak."

There's a wistful glint that sweeps past Hideaki's eyes when he says, "Yeah," and the curvature on his lips suggests that some memory is playing in his head. "I didn't particularly mind that you couldn't be there, Papa. It would've been embarrassing since you would have been the only parent there. Other than Mama, that is."

The thought of Masato watching with sheer enthusiasm, video camera in hand, propels Ren to guffaw loud enough to startle the birds out of the trees. "I guess you can't keep Mama away from something as monumental as that." He throws an arm over Hideaki's shoulders and pulls his son close. "He told me your school won the championship and couldn't stop talking about it for days." 

Hideaki falls into a somewhat contemplative silence for a while. Then he clears his throat and says, "Papa? Are you and Mama alright?"

The question throws Ren off. There is no doubt his children would have noticed that he and Masato are having marital issues and he doesn't expect them to turn a blind eye either. "We have problems, yes. But I'm trying my hardest to fix it. So don't worry, okay?" He ruffles his son's hair, hoping that the gesture alone would chase any trepidation away. 

Apprehension evidently lingers on Hideaki's face though. "So you're not getting a divorce like Ryu-nii says?"

"What? Your brother said that?" The mere thought of his marriage falling apart to the point of possible permanent separation brings unbearable foreboding in his heart. "No. No, Hide-chan. Not if I can help it."

*

*

White chiffon fabric falls gracefully over Mariko's body as she parades into the living room in her wedding gown. Seeing her looking so beautiful and so elegant rouses pure bliss to blossom in Masato's heart. Sometimes, he still finds it hard to accept the reality that his eldest child is all grown up and twenty-one and no longer a baby.

Mai seems to share his sentiments because she says, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Mari-chan," with obvious fondness then her eyes slide over to him. "She looks so much like you, Onichan-sama, except she has blond hair like Ren-niisan."

"I think she's a perfect mix of Hijirikawa-san and Jinguji-san," Yumiko blurts out in an inflection reinforced with lucid honesty. "Do tell the modiste if there's anything you wish to change, Mariko-san."

Mariko shakes her head, says, "Oh no, this is fine," then peers into the full-length mirror and runs her hands over the curve of her hips. "It's perfect." 

Tsukimori Len enters in a somewhat hurried gait but stills halfway through the room when his gaze lands on Mariko. "You look lovely, Mariko," he says with reverence, causing Mariko's cheek to turn rosy in color. Len then hands Yumiko a brochure, saying, "My friend, Yunoki-san, sent this. He says those are the flowers in season and he needs to know which ones we prefer so he can place the orders."

Yumiko barely turns a page when her assistant rushes in, saying, "Ueda-san, the cake samples are here." 

Masato can't help but wonder whether it's by coincidence or by clear-cut intuition that Ryusei appears almost immediately after, just in time to try out the sweets. 

"Where's Yusuke-nii and Tsuchiura-san?" Ryusei asks Mariko but it's Len who informs him that they have gone to the tailor for Yusuke's fitting.

Then he turns to Masato and asks, "And where is your husband?" 

"Out in the tennis court," Masato says then an image of what could be happening right at that moment flashes in his mind. "Most probably being vanquished mercilessly by Hide."

"No he's not," Ryusei blurts, pausing mid-bite of what seems to be a piece of red velvet cake. "I saw him at the center garden, crawling up the stairs. Literally."

As if on cue, Hideaki skips inside with an impish grin and Masato asks, "What did you do to your father?" with an arduous effort to hide the grin threatening to break out on his face. 

Hideaki flaunts his pearly white teeth, says, "He wanted to keep playing until he beats me. Which didn't happen. His fault for not warming up. I did tell him to," then picks up a piece of strawberry cake and pops it into his mouth. 

Masato isn't sure whether he should be worried over his husband's unfortunate predicament or laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. He chooses neither and decides to focus on the tasks at hand. 

As soon as they're done, Masato makes a beeline to their bedroom where he finds Ren lying face down on their bed, shirtless. At least he has the decency to throw on his underwear. It seems he has just taken a shower, judging from how slightly wet his hair is.

"What happened to you?" Masato asks with a snort, sinking down on the edge of the mattress and keeping a fair distance between them. A shirtless Ren is never good for his self-control so he knows he has to keep his guard up at times like this.

Ren groans, says, "Hurts," and lifts his head to shift in an angle where Masato can see his face. "Hurts all over."

"Oh, you poor baby." Forgetting that there's a line he's drawn between them, Masato reaches out to touch Ren and feels that usual spine-tingling frisson at the tip of his fingers. He doesn't pull back though, he just can't. Before his mouth can even filter what his brain has supplied, he's already saying, "You want me to give you a massage?" and Masato thinks he might be possessed or something because his skin prickles at the thought of running his hands all over his husband. 

One corner of Ren's mouth curls up, eyes slanting toward Masato when he drawls out, "Please?" in an intonation lascivious enough to send shivers all over Masato's body.

Throwing caution to the wind, Masato slides further onto the bed while lecturing Ren about the harm of not warming up before playing sports. His fingers dig into the taut muscles on Ren's shoulders hard enough to coax a distressed squawk out of his husband. Then Ren releases a prolonged whimper that does things… um, arousing things to Masato, which he shouldn't even be entertaining.

"I'll go get some oil." Masato crawls off the mattress then heads straight to the bathroom thinking that he's seen some bottles of massage oil on the counter the day before and when he gets there, he realizes there are several. Without looking much at the label, except that he can see it says essential massage oil, he grabs one and returns to his husband who doesn't seem like he has moved an inch. The only change is that he's completely naked now.

Like, _What the heck?_

"What took you so long?" There's a slight slur in Ren's speech that Masato wonders if he's still fully awake or slowly drifting off to lala land.

It will be to his advantage if Ren does fall asleep. Not that Masato is planning to leave him without giving the promised massage. Just that Masato can do the task without having to worry about… well, roaming hands and flirty come-ons. 

Masato pours oil on his hand and the scent of sandalwood and a hint of vanilla and maybe jasmine shoots up his nostrils, making him feel lightheaded somehow. As soon as the oil warms on his palm, he spreads the thick liquid over Ren's back and once the skin is slick enough, he puts pressure on his husband's shoulder, feeling the hard flesh twitch. 

Knowing what he needs to work on now, he moves to straddle his husband so he can use his body weight to add more pressure when needed. He starts with gentle strokes, working on softening those tight knots then pushing the heels of his palm against the stiff muscles. "This okay?"

Ren groans, the vibration coursing under Masato's skin. "Feels goooood," Ren says, drawing out the word 'good' in a sensual, provocative way that has Masato biting down on his lower lip. His hand may have stalled a bit because Ren's shoulder jerks, as if to tell Masato not to stop. 

Once he deems the stiffness in Ren's shoulder has loosen, he leaves them in favor of sliding his palm over Ren's back, pressing on the spots that feel rigid to the touch, listening to Ren mutter, "There, right there," every so often, until he reaches the mounds of Ren's ass. 

Masato knows touching them is totally unnecessary, because Ren can't be feeling any pain there unless he has fallen on his backside, which is likely but. Masato focuses on Ren's hips instead then rubs the small of Ren's back with his thumbs. He's trying to keep his attention away from the firm buttocks on display, trying (but failing miserably) not to drool over Ren's glistening tanned skin. But Masato's body betrays him. He can feel an irrepressible arousal coiling inside him.

"Your muscles are too hard," he says in his desperate attempt to stay focused on the task, using his knuckles now to knead on a particularly stiff area just above Ren's hipbone. 

"Mhmm," Ren hums then he tilts his head and glances up at Masato with those drowsy eyes. "I see you are, too." His lips stretch into a conniving smirk. Masato should have taken that as a warning, should've gotten off Ren right that instant. But it's too late. He jolts at the sudden brush of Ren's butt against his growing erection. 

"You pervert." Masato smacks Ren on his shoulder before sliding off him with the intention of fleeing but Ren grabs his wrist then uses his forearm to push himself up until he's propped on one elbow, his hard cock on display.

"And who's the one rubbing his cock on my butt?" Ren tugs him close and Masato hates himself for allowing him. "Besides, you were obviously seducing me since you just rubbed an aphrodisiac blend on my back."

"I… What?" Masato grabs the bottle of oil and only then does he read the label. _Damn it!_ He almost chucks the vial across the room but Ren steals it then sets it on the table, away from Masato's destructive clutches.

Then Ren's hand is pressed behind his head, the other releasing his wrist and snaking around him until Masato feels them against his ass. He wants to push himself off, knows he shouldn't be falling into Ren's trap, but damn, his body has other plans and apparently, they are in Ren's favor.

When their mouths collide in a desperate and fervent kiss and he feels Ren's tongue sliding against his, what's left of Masato's steel conviction to keep a wall between him and his husband melts into a puddle.

Pride and dignity aside, Masato wants this, misses this and he wants Ren to touch him all over, to feel Ren's naked body rubbing against his, for Ren to just tear his clothes off.

As if Ren has read his mind, his fingers begin to work on the buttons of Masato's shirt, undoing each in a slow agonizing pace. Ren does have his own special way of driving Masato out of his mind.

Impatience isn't one of his best qualities and it rears its ugly head when Masato is pushed towards the edge. He rips his mouth off Ren, hisses, "Fuck!" and takes over undoing the freaking buttons until he's shrugging his shirt off. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Ren says in a flirtatious undertone.

"Shut up." Masato crashes his lips against Ren's in a torrid manifestation of the sensual hunger that's been clawing inside him while trying to undo his own pants. Ren shoves his hands away though and finishes the job, this time in a swift and expertly executed manner. 

Once he's completely nude, Ren flips them over until he's on his back and Ren's hovering above him, his lips slightly parted, eyes beguiling. "I missed you," Ren mutters before lowering his head to claim Masato's lips in a slow and gentle kiss, erasing the remaining disinclination lingering at the back of Masato's mind.

When Masato relaxes, Ren lowers himself, his cock hard against Masato's own. Then he starts grinding his hips, their cocks rubbing against each other and the friction is sending pinpricks of pleasure all over Masato's body, so good that his toes curl, fingers clinging on Ren's arm.

"Wait, Ren, wait," he says, trying to keep his husband steady. "Want more. Need you inside," spills out before Masato can string together a proper sentence in his head because _Damn_ , he wants to feel all of Ren.

"Okay," Ren says a bit throatily, like he's nearly breathless, then his lips are on Masato's neck, kissing and biting and sucking, warm tongue sliding down to Masato's clavicle, to his chest, to his navel. Then he wraps a hand around Masato's cock, giving him a teasing tug before his mouth takes over and….

All his blood rushes up to his head, making Masato feel like his brain is about to combust. 

Ren's mouth is as skillful as ever, sliding down to the hilt, taking all of Masato in, then pulling back and tightening his lips just below the head of Masato's cock while his finger is stroking Masato's entrance. The sensation is causing a current of chills to gush through his nerves.

Masato knows he won't last long, so he grabs Ren by the hair, says, "Don't, I'll come," but Ren doesn't stop. He bobs his head a few times before releasing him with a vulgar pop.

"Don't fight it, Masayan. I'll make you come as many times as you can," is all Ren says and then takes Masato's cock in his mouth again, sucking and licking and pressing the tip of his tongue on the slit that rends a sharp screech out of Masato. The whole shaft disappears in Ren's mouth, the muscles in that warm cavern stroking him as Ren sucks. Then Masato just can't take it anymore. Blood surges down south, his body and mind caught in a momentary suspension of time until the tide of orgasm hits him. And he's coming.

Masato is still floating on the cloud of pleasure when Ren gets off him. He watches his husband wipe cum off his chin with the back of his hand, the sly smirk back on his face. "I'll go get the lube," Ren declares and before Masato can point out that he didn't bring any, his husband is already marching over to the tansu. Ren pulls a drawer that Masato is certain doesn't hold any of his belongings and sprints back to the bed, lube in hand.

_So you planned for this to happen?_ is what Masato wants to tell his husband, but he stomps on the thought and watches Ren pour the clear liquid on his fingers, waits for those same fingers to come prodding his entrance. One first, then two, sliding in and out of him and—

Lights explode right before his eyes, shivers streaming through his veins. "Fuck!" jumps out of his mouth before he can bite back the curse. 

"Found it," Ren says, a victorious smile sitting on his lips. He keeps rubbing on Masato's sensitive spot, making him shudder, his cock hard again, throbbing in anticipation. 

"Stop teasing," he manages in between panting, hips snapping against Ren's fingers. He can feel three inside him now and he's so, so ready that he grabs Ren's wrist. "Now Ren. I want you know."

Just as Ren is positioning his cock near Masato's entrance, logic nudges Masato out of his corporeal trance. He grabs Ren by the arm and says, "Use protection."

"What?" A frown mars Ren's forehead and his eyes bore into Masato's. "You're kidding, right? I'm clean, Masayan, I swear."

Trust has never been an issue with them. Until lately. And as much as Masato wants to believe Ren, he still clings on his cautious side so he glares at his husband and insists. "Protection or you can forget about it."

Ren grumbles in protest but he gets off Masato anyway and tramples back to the tansu, rummages through what Masato now assumes are Ren's personal effects and marches back with a few foils in hand. "Once I prove to you I'm clean, we're doing this bareback and I'm not going to let you rest," he says, working on record-breaking speed of getting a condom on, rubbing lube on his covered cock, and soon, he's pushing against Masato's tight ring of muscle, sliding inside with ease and Masato does his best to relax, thinking that maybe… maybe he should just let Ren fuck him without the damn thing.

Then Ren slams his hips against his with such force that spurs profanities to pour out of his mouth. "Damn it, Ren! A little warning next time."

"You're cursing a lot today," Ren says, purring against his ear. Masato realizes how right Ren is and hates his husband for always dragging him out of his comfort zone.

"Oh be quiet and just…." Masato is at a complete loss for words so he wriggles his hips, hoping Ren will get the message and just freaking move, to just fuck him already until they're both tired and boneless.

Ren doesn't disappoint. He starts pushing, his cock sliding in while his hips gyrate, resulting in a more mind-blowing friction. Then he's pulling out slow and languid before he slams back in. A few more thrusts and Ren is picking up pace, rocking with him in a steady rhythm, his hot mouth on Masato's once more, swallowing the moans that pulsates through his throat, then Ren's sucks his lower lip before he moves elsewhere, his tongue tracing Masato's jaw. 

His skin sings at the sensation of Ren's cock moving inside him, every inch of him is on fire and he can feel pressure building up in his groin area. Ren's pounding into him faster now, grunting at every hard thrust. Masato peers up to see Ren's head tilted back, eyes barely open, lower lip wedged between his teeth. Ren is close, Masato can tell. And so is he. 

Before he can grab his own cock, Ren's hand beats him to it and he's stroking him, fingers curled tightly around Masato's shaft. That and the feeling of Ren's erection rubbing inside him drives him to his peak then his whole body seizes for several titillating seconds before he's releasing, his cum warm on his belly, on his chest. 

It doesn’t take long before Ren turns rigid, and Masato is still too sensitive that he can almost feel him emptying his load in the condom with a few shallow thrusts. Then Ren slumps on top of him, breathing heavily against his neck while he slips out and Masato watches him pluck the rubber off without getting up entirely, ties the open end and tosses it at the side – presumably at a nearby trash can. 

"Give me ten minutes and we'll do that again," Ren announces in between hitched breaths and Masato is thinking, _I just want to see you try,_ but chooses to simply grunt while stroking Ren's back. It doesn't take long before he hears Ren's soft snores and feels warm air blowing against the side of his neck.

.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
"So where's Asumi?" The question is thrown casually, in the middle of dribbling and running past him. Yusuke sends the ball into the basket before facing him. "I don't recall seeing her today."

Ryoutarou claims the abandoned ball and let it bounce between the ground and his hand. "I think she said she's going shopping or something." If he were to be honest, he hasn't been too focused on his girlfriend lately so whatever she told him earlier has failed to register in his mind. He only has Len to blame. His ex-husband has been stealing his attention ever since he arrived. 

"Or something," Yusuke utters after several wordless minutes has passed, both of them lost in the game for a while. When the ball falls right into Yusuke's hands, he tucks it against his hip and he gapes at Ryoutarou, his mouth open as if the words are balancing on the tip of his tongue but refuse to spill. 

"What?" Ryoutarou asks though he can already sense where this is going.

The folds of the skin between Yusuke's eyebrows deepen. "Do you really love her?" 

Ryoutarou opts for a safe answer, one that won't lead to any potential complication so he coughs out, "I do," but his son is not so subtle in showing his doubt so Ryoutarou reconsiders. "At least I thought I did. I thought I was seriously in love with her until…."

His train of thought derails when the image of his ex-husband parades around his head. Unable to follow up, his phrase is left hanging that Yusuke prompts, "Until?"

Denial will be futile at this point so Ryoutarou heaves a sigh and braces himself for the truth he's about to hurl. Seeing Len again has indeed made him question his sincerity for Asumi. "Until I saw your mother again." He takes advantage of the distraction and steals the ball from Yusuke then tosses the ball in the basket, watches it roll around the ring before finally falling through the net.

The ball bounces to Yusuke's hand then he turns to Ryoutarou with a wicked grin. "Are you saying you're still in love with Tochan?"

With an attempt to hide behind a perfectly crafted lie, Ryoutarou starts to shake his head but Yusuke's raised eyebrow makes him backtrack and think, _Argh! To hell with it!_ and says, "I missed him. I miss a lot of things about him, mostly his bitchy attitude, I guess," which draws out rich and crisp laughter out of Yusuke. He tries to steal the ball from Yusuke again but his son makes a sharp turn and drives for the basket. 

"Should you really be engaging in such rough activity, Yusuke?" At the sound of Len's voice, Ryoutarou spins around to find his husband off to the side, arms crossed over his chest. "Your hands and fingers might get injured and you should know well that taking care of them is a priority for a violinist like yourself."

Ryoutarou can't fight the urge to roll his eyes. This has been an age old lecture that he's gotten tired of hearing. "Don't you think Yusuke's too old to be reprimanded like that, Len? Our son's already twenty-three and—"

"All the more reason why he should be cautious and avoid doing anything rash that may jeopardize his—" The words suddenly stop pouring out of Len's mouth and Len seems to hold his breath for a second or two before he exhales, shoulders sagging. "You know what? You're right. And that's what I find irritating with this whole situation. You are always right."

The cynicism in Len's tone is so sharp it pierces right through Ryoutarou's ego. "And what's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that—"

"Stop. Both of you." Yusuke steps forward, arms raised, one palm facing Ryoutarou and the other directed at Len. "Oyaji. Tochan. Please. I wish you'd find a way to talk without fighting."

Len fixes Yusuke with an apologetic look, says, "Sorry, Yusuke. I should have expected your father won't see my point," then spins on his heel and stomps inside the house. 

_What the—_

Ryoutarou can feel the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. The nerve of his ex-husband…. He stalks after Len, paying no mind to Yusuke who hollers, "Wait, Oyajj! Don't provoke Tochan any further," and catches up to Len at the rouka. 

"Len!" he calls out, expecting his ex-husband to turn a deaf ear but is caught by surprise when Len actually halts and turns around, meeting his gaze head on. Len's eyes hold so much emotion that leaves Ryoutarou speechless, his anger dissipating. But then he recalls the deigning look Len gave him earlier, the offensive satire in his words and his ire flares up once more. "What was that back there? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"No, Ryou." Len's gaze drops to the floor and it's in a voice only above whisper that he says, "You wouldn't understand. You never did." 

Something breaks inside Ryoutarou. In all those times they've argued in the past, he has always regarded Len's condescending attitude with aggravation but he rarely – or maybe never did – considers what goes through Len's mind and heart, that maybe, maybe Len feels Ryoutarou has been refusing to see his way. Perhaps that was the reason why Len left. 

Now Ryoutarou recognizes the tangible facet that has created a rift in their marriage. It's the misunderstanding and miscommunication that has broken the delicate bond they had. And it wasn't only Len's fault then, isn't Len's fault now, but also Ryoutarou's. He recalls what Hino Kahoko had once told him when he and Len were going through that painful divorce process: _Everything works two ways in a marriage – love, trust, understanding, caring… everything. A couple should work together, not just one or the other._

All those thoughts sum up to a profound regret that weighs heavy in his chest. "I'm sorry," falls from Ryoutarou's lips and with quick, long strides he closes their distance then he grabs Len and smashes their mouths together.

Len starts to respond, melting further into the kiss, but reality must have caught up with him because he pushes Ryoutarou away. The perturbed expression that creeps into his face drills a hole at Ryoutarou's conscience. Len touches his lips, fingertips resting on the kiss-bruised surface when he asks, "What are you doing?" before dashing down the hallway.

Ryoutarou just stands there and watches Len disappear around the corner, heart hammering against his chest. _Shit._

*

*

Len's been pacing in his room for the past couple of hours now, his mind filled with thoughts of Ryoutarou, of that damn kiss, of everything about his ex-husband.

His finger lingers on his lower lip and he curses inwardly when he remembers how he responded to the kiss earlier without second thought. He can still taste Ryoutarou, his ex-husband's scent clinging to his nose and he hates how he wants more of him. 

Hiding in his room isn't clearly helping so Len braves to wander into the rouka, only for his legs to still when he makes the mistake of looking out the window and spies Ryoutarou and his girlfriend in the garden.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

Len can't seem to tear his eyes away from the couple so he watches Asumi cling onto Ryoutarou's arm, stands on tiptoes and pecks Ryoutarou's cheek. Something awfully painful inflates in his chest. 

"Never pegged you to be a voyeur, Tochan." The sound of Yusuke's voice gives Len a start that he spins so fast he could have had whiplash but seeing the Cheshire cat-like grin across his son's face disperses the consternation that has momentarily gripped his heart.

For a moment, Len feels the stab of embarrassment but then he has the sudden urge to jump into his defense so he says, "Oh, quit it. This isn't voyeurism, and I wasn't deliberately watching them. I just happened to look out the window—"

"And I just happen to show up at a bad time?" Yusuke folds his arms over his chest, the grin on his lips morphing into a soft smile. "I was just teasing Tochan. Can't help but be curious though." He gestures toward the couple in the garden with a brisk tilt of his head. "Do you feel a tinge of jealousy, even if it's just a little, seeing Oyaji with Asumi?"

"Of course not," springs out of Len's mouth but judging from the way Yusuke studies him with ostensible suspicion, he presumes he doesn't sound as convincing as he hopes. "Think whatever you want, Yusuke. But I'm over your father. In fact, I'm just as ready to move on as he had." The lie tastes bitter in his mouth and the mere acknowledgement that Ryoutarou has indeed moved on burns like acid in his throat.

"Tochan." Yusuke heaves a deep sigh, tucks his hands in his cardigan pockets and leans his shoulder against the wall right next to the window. "Are you sure you're being honest to yourself?" His son regards him with inquisitive and heedful eyes – Ryoutarou's eyes. "Do you still love Oyaji?"

Another string of repudiation is ready to stream out of him but something about Yusuke's intense gaze, as if he's reading Len's mind, weakens his obstinacy. His son is right. He hasn't been too honest with himself. Len breathes in before vomiting the sour-coated truth. "I do still love your father. But I don't think we can ever go back to how we used to. Past is past. He's moved on. It's time for me to do the same." 

"You wouldn't know unless you try, Tochan." The hint of hopefulness in Yusuke's tone creates a crack on the crystal walls that Len has built around his heart.

Uncertainties start flooding him and Len just wants break away from all this at the moment so he can clear his head. "I'll uh… I think I could use a hot bath right now. Would you know if someone is using the onsen?"

"It's open to anyone, but it's just us here," Yusuke says as a blunt reminder. "Mariko, her brothers and her parents are out for a family dinner, so I'm guessing the men's side is free?"

Having some time alone is certainly appealing. Len leaves Yusuke with an unelaborated message of, "I might as well take advantage then," and heads back to his room to grab anything and everything he needs before proceeding to the hot spring area.

The bath is indeed empty, save for one worker who is drying the floor near the entrance. The worker lowers his head before Len, which he mirrors and he's soon left alone to enjoy the privacy. He strips off his clothes and steps under the shower, mind wandering to his ex-husband once more.

Where and when had their marriage gone wrong? It's the same question he's been asking himself for the past two years. Perhaps it's because they got married too young. Or maybe he had Hino Kahoko to hold accountable for everything. If she hadn't broken up with him during their last year in high school, then Ryoutarou wouldn't have gone to his house to comfort him and they wouldn't have ended up as close friends, and Len wouldn't have ended up falling for the big oaf.

But he did. 

Deeming he has scrubbed down enough, Len moves toward the bath and lowers himself into the hot water, feeling its warmth seeping through his skin. His muscles relax at contact and Len finally feels at ease. He leans his head over the edge and closes his eyes, mind returning to his earlier journey down memory lane.

Back to how this convoluted story of his life started.

He and Ryoutarou were barely out of high school then, with rough plans for the future. Fate had other schemes though and even as Len had tried to put a distance between them, their paths were always crossing always intertwining, red thread tying them together, until he got pregnant. 

Len has been so lost in thought that he's caught off guard when he senses someone getting into the water. His eyes spring open and he nearly jumps out when he saw Ryoutarou's naked form slowly inching towards him.

"Ryou. What are you—"

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." Ryoutarou is already sinking beside him even before he finishes that sentence and his back is pressed against the wall, head resting on the granite edge of the bath when he affirms, "This onsen's for everyone to use, anyway."

Any coherent reply fails to form as Len's eyes wander down his ex-husband's bare torso. Ryoutarou has always been in top shape, tanned skin stretching over taut muscles. Len unconsciously licks his lips and when he gets wind that he's been ogling, he wills his eyes to stray elsewhere. 

Soft chuckles ripple out of Ryoutarou's mouth and when he says, "You don't look so bad yourself, Len," the embarrassing reality that Ryoutarou has been keenly aware Len's been watching smacks him across the head.

Len shuts his eyes once more and fills his mind with other thoughts that isn't related to his ex-husband. It works for about a minute until he hears the slosh of the water and feels hot breath against his face. He struggles to keep his eyes closed but they flutter open when he feels a finger sliding down his cheek.

"You've been avoiding me," Ryoutarou breathes out in a whisper, the proximity making Len's body tremble. Ryoutarou's too close. _Too close!_

His instinct is to play ignorant so Len says, "What makes you think that?" and anything else he wishes to utter is hindered by Ryoutarou's finger on his lips.

"No more lies, Len." Bare sincerity and honest longing radiate off of Ryoutarou's hazel eyes that Len suddenly finds it hard to breathe. He watches Ryoutarou's lips move but the ringing in his ears makes it difficult for him to understand what his ex-husband is saying.

The next thing he knows is Ryoutarou's mouth is on his, his hand gliding down Len's chest and into the water and—

His mind shuts off and Len's not able to think anymore. They're in a public bath and a small part of his consciousness knows they shouldn't be doing this here. It's unethical and someone can see but Ryoutarou's grip on his cock throws all logic aside, etiquette and hygiene be damned.

Ryoutarou's mouth slides down to his jaw, teeth nibbling on every inch of skin. Then Len feels warm tongue gliding down his neck. His arms seem to have a life of their own, coiling over Ryoutarou's shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles on his ex-husband's back.

"What the hell?" The female voice registers a little too late and by the time Len is jolted back to reality, he sees the dark-haired figure of Asumi storming out of the bath area. 

Stunned with the venomous sting of guilt, Len shoves Ryoutarou off him then wraps his arms over his chest as if this will help hide his sudden discomfiture. "Damn it, Ryou." When Ryoutarou makes no move to leave, he adds, "Shouldn't you be running after her?"

Ryoutarou doesn't budge, his burning gaze locked on Len. After what seems like a lifetime, he draws in a deep breath, his chest rising and falling. "Between us, I'm probably the more hypocrite one to believe I'm over you," is all he says before climbing out of the bath and heading out to the changing area.

.  
.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping even anime-only fans are aware of the fact that Saotome is Otoya's father, if not then I sincerely apologize for the spoiler in this chapter.

  
  
It will be a complete lie if Ren says he doesn't miss the pandemonium that naturally settles around them when they gather together. It's been a while since he's last seen his friends – the other former members of STARISH – and he's wrapped in a blanket of sentiments the moment most of them arrive. 

"Everyone!" Otoya yells at the top of his lungs. They're out in the garden so his voice resonates through the open space. "I just got off the phone with Cecil and he says he'll be flying in from Agnapolis tomorrow morning." 

Ren shakes his head. Already in his early forties but Otoya is still as exuberant as he had been in his teen years. "Well that's good news," he tells Tokiya in particular. "I was afraid he won't be able to leave his kingly duties even for a few days."

"I'm sure Cecil wouldn't miss this for the world." Tokiya lifts the can of grape sparklers to his lips and takes a sip. 

There's a grain of truth to what Tokiya says. Cecil and Mariko have, at one point, become real close back when Mariko was 15, a confused teen who had then thought running away was her only option to flee from the pressures of life choices and to break away from people's expectations because of who her parents were once upon a time. Agnapolis became her sanctuary then and Cecil and his wife have welcomed her with open arms. Ren knew then and still knows now that he and Masato aren't perfect parents – but they try to make up for it by being attentive to their children's needs. 

"Tousan!" The stentorian voice of Tokiya's son pulls Ren out of his musing. "Here you go." The indigo-haired boy tosses a set of keys – car keys, he presumes – to Tokiya then stalks off to where Otoya is fussing over their younger daughter.

It's amusing to think that Tokiya and Otoya's son looks so much like Tokiya in appearance, but is as vibrant as Otoya. 

"I heard Taiki got the part he auditioned for in that famous manga-based musical," Ren says, flicking his head to the teenage boy's direction.

"Yeah." Clear pride shines on Tokiya's eyes. "I heard Ryusei is going to be in the same musical, even part of the main cast."

"That's right." This isn't going to be the first stage project for Ryusei but it is his first time to be given a lead role and Ren harbors gratification over his son's accomplishment. "He's actually been offered the part but he still had to audition for it."

The topic of conversation shifts to their other children but Ren can feel Tokiya is tiptoeing on a particular issue so he isn't all too surprised when Tokiya eventually asks, "So how are you and Masa-kun doing?" 

The _'in terms of your marriage'_ is left unspoken but Ren knows for a fact that Tokiya has always been Masato's confidant so he's certain that their marital problem isn't much of a secret from their common friend.

"I'm working on it." Ren decides that will be enough, not wanting to divulge too much.

Otoya bounds over to them looking like a ray of sunshine and falls right into Tokiya's waiting arm. "I spoke with Otosan earlier. He says he's stuck in Fukuoka since he has to cover for Masa, but he'll definitely be here on the wedding day."

 _Poor Shining,_ Ren thinks but it's thanks to the man's dedication and hard work that Masato is able to return to Kyoto right away. But if Saotome didn't sign up that arrogant pop idol into his agency and hadn't chosen Masato to do the arrangement for that bastard who thinks the world revolves around him then his life will be a little easier. "Do me a favor, Ikki. Don't tell Masa about Shining's dilemma or he'll be brooding with guilt for leaving your father to deal with his share of the job."

"Don't worry, I won't." Otoya tucks himself closer to Tokiya. "I can't believe Mari-chan is already getting married," he says, eyes sweeping the area and pauses where Mariko seems to be having an animated conversation with Haruka and her husband several feet from them. "And I'm glad Nanami-san is able to make it. I was afraid her husband would come up with spontaneous excuses why they couldn't be here."

A sharp puff of breath escapes Tokiya. "Can't blame the guy. He's well aware that at one point, we all pined for her. But I can't believe his insecurity hasn't waned."

"Well, look who's talking." Ren raises the can of sparklers trapped in the circle of his hand to point a finger at Tokiya. "Don't you still get restless whenever Ikki here gets all chummy with just about anyone? I remember when we were in the master course. Whenever Otoya drifts off to fantasize about the little lamb, you get all, Otoya, remember, we are not allowed to fall in love or else you'll be fired." He says the last part in a poor imitation of Tokiya. "But then you jump him the moment someone does show interest on Ikki."

"I think jump me is too mild of a word," Otoya quips then jolts with a screech when Tokiya jabs him at his side, probably at a ticklish spot.

"Tokiya-ojisan! Otoya-ojisan!" Mariko pounces on the couple with her arms stretched out to give them both a hug. "I missed you!"

Otoya regards her with an arched eyebrow. "I missed you too but Mari-chan, didn't we see each other five weeks ago when I brought Sachi to your mother for her piano lessons?"

"What? Can't I miss you in five weeks?" Mariko juts her lower lip out in an affectionate pout that Ren knows she reserves for only those she holds dear.

Tokiya's eyes are pinned on Otoya when he says, "Or maybe you just dropped our daughter off and went some place else to go moonlighting," in what Ren perceives as a playful taunt but he leaps at the chance of using this to justify his earlier remark.

"See what I mean?" Ren blurts out and when Mariko looks at him quizzically, he gives her a clipped recount of their conversation.

Then Otoya drops a bomb that pushes Ren into his own insecurity corner by saying, "It seems like it was just yesterday when Ren often carried you on his shoulders, Mari-chan. Now, you'll be having babies of your own soon." Then he turns to Tokiya. "Imagine once Mari-chan has kids, then Ren and Masa will be grandparents."

Ren pictures little ones running around him calling him 'Ojiisan' and he suddenly feels he's aged ten years at a snap of a finger. "I told you to wait 'til I'm fifty," he tells Mariko who cracks up, her euphonious laughter spiraling in the open space.

*

*

The music room seems crowded even with just the four of them. Masato's hands are resting languidly on the piano keys, fingers feeling stiff and it's only been an hour since they started. He's been playing music for most of his life but never has he felt the pressure of keeping up with two violinists and a violist.

Syo, Len and Natsuki's views on perfection don't clash, so it shouldn't be a problem for Masato to accompany them. It's just that so many things – Ren in particular – have been haunting his thoughts that concentrating is a feat in itself.

"So let's try the next piece." Natsuki sets his copy of the sheet music on his stand and when Masato doesn't move to pull out his own copy from the stack resting on the music rack, he tips his head to peer into Masato's face and asks, "You okay Masato-kun?"

Masato blinks at Natsuki, says, "Yeah, 'm fine," and reaches out to spread the piece Natsuki has requested. 

"Let's try first at B minor," Len says, violin already tucked between his chin and shoulder. With his bow poised over the strings, he gives the signal and the mellifluous trill of the strings fills the room once more. Masato waits for his cue before his fingers start dancing on the ebony and ivory keys.

Halfway through, Syo stops, raises his bow and says, "Wait, wait, wait. I think the tempo is a little too fast for the mood we're trying to create." 

It's Natsuki who asks, "Should we lower it at half?" and while he and Syo discusses how to modify the composition, Masato looks out the window distractedly just in time to see Asumi rushing down the pathway with Ryoutarou at her heels.

"Where's Asumi going?" Masato asks merely out of curiosity but he's still struck with shame for sticking his nose into other people's business even if it isn't his intention.

Len responds anyway, says, "I don’t particularly care," and slides his violin back under his chin. "Shall we start from the top?"

"How long have you and Ryou been divorced?" Masato knows it's not his place to ask. It's not like him to pry either so he's not even sure why the words just tumble out of his mouth.

Len doesn't look like he's dismissing the topic though. He lowers his violin once more and heaves a sigh. "Legally, a year and a half. But we haven't been living together for two years." His eyes soften when he meets Masato's gaze. "I heard you and your family had been there for Yusuke when I left for New York. I know it's been hard for him so… thank you."

It had indeed been a tribulation for Yusuke and it pains Masato to recall how such a sweet, fun-loving boy turned gloomy while dealing with his parents' separation. "Yusuke is a good kid. He's like a son so." He wants to add how he thinks Yusuke is strong but then Ren waltzes into the room to inform Len that his friends have arrived.

So Len excuses himself, lays his violin in its case and leaves. 

Ren settles on the bench beside Masato and plants a kiss on Masato's cheek. "Missed you," he says in a gravely tone.

The sound of throats clearing impels Masato to pay heed to Natsuki and Syo who both had ludicrous grins drawn across their faces. 

"Should we leave?" Syo asks with his teeth on full display as if he finds the entire situation amusing to the imbecilic degree. 

"Don't be silly," Masato spits out but without the harshness he intends. "We're in the middle of arranging music."

Natsuki has already started to put his viola away. "Well, Len-kun isn't here and we need his input, so I think we should call for a break." He closes the lid of his viola case and pulls on the zipper. "Besides, I need to check on Maya-chan, Tsuki, and Hana."

A long, exasperated sigh gushes forth from Masato's chest. "I can't believe you had to bring your dogs with you."

Wide green eyes hidden beneath round spectacles stare at him with evident incredulity. "It's not all of them!" Natsuki says quite defensively. "It's just those three who are closest to me and Syo and we couldn't find it in our hearts to leave them."

"Don't drag me into this, Natsuki," Syo says, shaking his head. "You're the one who wanted to bring them along, not me." His eyes shift to him and Ren, says, "I'll see you guys around," then strolls out of the music room with his husband.

Once they're gone, Masato turns to Ren with his eyebrows drawn together. "Why don't they have kids?"

The silky laughter that rolls out of Ren's mouth is soft and low that it causes goosebumps to burst out of his skin. "Neither of them are carriers so," Ren says close to his ear, his lips grazing along the lobe. 

Masato's hackles suddenly rise when he feels the wet tip of Ren's tongue dipping into his auricle. He swallows down the moan threatening to gush forth and he gasps out, "They could've adopted kids, not packs of dogs."

Ren shrugs, says, "You know how Shinomi is," then he hooks a finger under Masato's chin, forcing him to look into deep aquamarine eyes that causes Masato's gut control to sink in. "Now why don't we take that break that Shinomi had suggested in our room?"

The suggestive way Ren has spoken and the way he waggles his eyebrows are slowly breaking down Masato's resolve. But then he recalls where they are and deliberates the long list of duties he has yet to carry out so he slaps Ren's hand away. "Stop that, will you? It's too early and there are things to do."

But his husband is as persistent as always. Ren snakes an arm around his waist and starts planting kisses at the side of his neck, saying, "Just a quickie. Please? Thirty minutes, tops."

"Oh please. As if I don't know you any better, Jinguji Ren, I doubt you'll be satisfied with doing it for only thirty minutes." Masato can't believe he's giving in to Ren's coquetry when he has been contemplating about dumping his sorry ass and filing divorce just weeks ago. 

Ren's lifts his head, his lips close to Masato's ear. "Can we do it then? I'll make you come twice," he whispers then dives down and sucks on a spot along his collarbone.

"Would you guys please do that in the privacy of your bedroom?" 

The satiric remark, delivered with a hint of teasing, causes Masato to push Ren away so hard that his husband actually falls off the bench and lands on the floor butt first with a resounding thud. 

Hideaki rushes over to Ren, giggling. "You okay, Papa?"

Masato offers a hand, which Ren grabs, and he glares at their son, says, "Do I look like I'm okay?" before hoisting himself up. Then he coaxes Masato on his feet and slithers an arm around Masato, eyes still on Hideaki. "Now if you don't want to watch me and your mama make out, I suggest you leave."

Hideaki slaps a hand over his eyes, leaving a small gap between his fingers. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving. It's just that Otoya-ojisan sent me to ask you guys if we can have barbeque tonight. He said he and Tokiya-ojisan can go grab whatever's needed if it's fine."

"Yeah, yeah." Ren waves a dismissive hand. "It's fine. Now go." As soon as Hideaki is out of the room, Ren pulls Masato closer, breath ghosting over Masato's lips. "Where were we?"

Rationality packs up and leaves him and any form of protest dissipates somewhere between his brain and his mouth the moment Ren claims his lips.

.  
.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
They must be causing quite a scene and Ryoutarou curses fate and cosmic timing for having his and Len's friends arrive just as he's running after Asumi. Now she's glaring daggers at him while his entire bulk is blocking the taxi's door to prevent her from getting in.

"You can't leave!" Ryoutarou exclaims though deep inside, he's aware that there isn't an ounce of genuine emotion in those words.

Asumi stares him down with narrowed eyes and if looks can kill then he'll be a goner. "Why can't I? Give me one good reason why I should stay."

The sense of defeat, aggravation, self-reproach all simmers at the top of his head that he can feel a migraine starting. "Please, Asumi. Don't do this. Let's talk first and—" 

"I don't think there's any need for us to talk. It will only be pointless." The anger burning in her eyes evanesces and is replaced with something akin to pity. "Be honest, Ryou. Tell me that you don't love your ex-husband anymore."

The incident from yesterday replays in his mind and Ryoutarou recalls the yearning that has roiled inside him when his hand came in contact with Len's soft skin, the way his heartbeat raced when he kissed his ex-husband, the way his thoughts have been invaded with nothing but images of Len these past few days. He parts his lips but he's not able to utter a single word. 

"I knew it." A sad smile slides on Asumi's lips. "I guess I've known all along. It's clear you're still in love with Tsukimori-san. I guess I was stupid enough to hope that it will change in time, but I don't think it will." She stands on her toes and presses a kiss on Ryoutarou's cheek, says, "Do yourself a favor, Ryou. Go salvage whatever is left from your marriage before it's too late. I don't think the divorce made any difference anyway," then she pulls the taxi's door open and creeps inside with her luggage. "Don't give up on him, Ryou, I can tell Tsukimori-san still loves you, too." 

Ryoutaro is paralyzed with helpless vacillation that he can't even lift a finger to stop her from leaving. Her words claw at the back of his mind as he watches the taxi disappear at the end of the driveway and into the streets of Kyoto.

"I hope we didn't come at a bad time." The voice prompts Ryoutarou into whipping around. Hihara Kazuki is standing a few feet from him, hands tucked in his jean pockets.

"No, you didn't. It's just…" Ryoutarou rubs his head, now feeling embarrassed of the possibility that his friends may have been watching the drama between him and Asumi unfold. "Um… where are the others?"

Hihara flips his head toward the house and says, "They went ahead to look for Len," then starts the trek down the pathway. 

Ryoutarou takes it as his cue to follow but chooses to hold his tongue in and only when they are crossing the genkan did he speak. "I heard Hino won't be able to make it huh? Is she still in Australia with her husband?"

"That's what she said." Hihara is uncharacteristically quiet, as if he's drafting his next words in his head and his tone is weighed with hesitation when he asks, "Was that your girlfriend back there?" to which Ryoutarou barely lowers and raises his head in answer. "Judging from the luggage she's carrying, I think it's safe to presume she's not coming back?" The only reaction Ryoutarou can manage is a laconic shrug. "Why did she leave then?"

One thing that hasn't changed with Hihara is his profound curiosity and his endless appetite for causeries. At least he does it with a laid-back manner now rather than with annoying persistence like he used to when they were much younger.

Ryoutarou has no energy left to beat around the bush, or to even whip out a spontaneous tale so he settles for the truth. "She caught me and Len making out."

A low, melodic whistle slips past Hihara's lips and he nudges Ryoutarou with his shoulder. "I knew you weren't really over Len." He pauses mid-step, propelling Ryoutarou to keep still as well. "Are you guys getting back together?"

How he wishes he has a definite answer to offer. Ryoutarou isn't even sure if Len feels the same about him, but the way Len has returned his kiss and the way he's been receptive to his touch are enough to give him hope. "Maybe? At least that's what I hope to happen."

"I hope so, too. I think you guys are just made for each other." Hihara proceeds down the rouka, taking slow, short strides, his words joining Asumi's in Ryoutarou's already exhausted brain.

*

*

There's a sudden change in the air when Len is left alone with Yunoki Azuma. Something about this man always stirs up relentless discomfort in his gut. It's not that they're not on good terms. Yunoki has in fact been a good friend, but he unleashes a certain aura that makes breathing alone difficult.

Now Len regrets having asked one of the villa helpers to show Kaji Aoi and Shimizu Keiichi to their rooms. He should've asked them to stay. At least Shimizu can diffuse the tension that's growing thick in the air. He's always been the one to keep the balance among them. Even now in his late thirties, he still gives off a childlike vibe that Len finds calming somehow.

"I really appreciate how you're taking care of this personally," Len says when Yunoki informs him that he has gone to Hokkaido himself to supervise the flower-picking as a guarantee that they have the best bunch for the wedding.

"I can't possibly entrust something so important to anyone," Yunoki explains, voice soft like silk as always. "I'll even arrange the bridal bouquet myself." He pulls out a magazine from his shoulder bag and hands it to Len. "This is our latest brochure. Ask Mariko to choose a style she likes. Or I can customize one for her, if she wishes." 

Len murmurs out a barely audible, "Thanks."

Yunoki slings the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "If I must say, a western-style wedding ceremony is a wise choice." 

"It was my mother's idea and everyone has agreed that there would be less fuss." Len leads him out of the waiting room and into the rouka where he can see Ryoutarou and Hihara at the opposite end. 

"I saw Tsuchiura-kun when we arrived. Who was that woman with him?" There's always an undeniable innocence in Yunoki's inquisitive nature but Len has known him for years and is well aware that Yunoki is anything but innocent. 

So Len doesn't take the bait and decides to be blunt instead. "That was Ryou's girlfriend." The sudden realization that he has just used past tense to refer to Asumi's relation with Ryoutarou as if assuming they are over jumps at him but he brushes the thought aside and quickly adds, "If you'll ask why she seems to be leaving, it's because she caught me and Ryou about to have sex and no, we're not getting back together. Yunoki-senpai—" He bites his tongue, realizing he has just addressed the man the way he used to back in high school. "I mean, Yunoki-san. This week is about Mariko and Yusuke. Let's try not to redirect the spotlight to anyone else."

There's a spark of comprehension in Yunoki's eyes when he says, "I understand."

As if the odds are working on Len's favor, Mariko emerges from one of the rooms ahead. He decides to grab this chance to get Yunoki off his back so he introduces them as soon as he's able to gain her attention. "He's the one I spoke about," Len explains, handing her the booklet. "He owns the flower shop in charge of the flower arrangement for the wedding." Then he makes the subtle suggestion that they talk about the bridal bouquet and leaves Yunoki under Mariko's care.

It's just unfortunate that he has to go past Ryoutarou and Hihara on his way out of the main house but it's a good excuse to greet Hihara. After a brief exchange of unnecessary pleasantries, the man eludes him with a clever excuse that he's tired and hopes to retire to his room. Len watches Hihara march towards Yunoki and Mariko, leaving him and Ryoutarou alone with an awkward unease hanging between them. 

"So…" Ryoutarou starts, scratching the back of his head before slipping both hands into his pant pockets. "Asumi left."

Len almost blurted out, _'Yeah, I saw her,'_ but then he doesn't want Ryoutarou to come up with an asinine conclusion that he's been spying so instead, he says, "Will you not be going after her?"

"I know I should." Ryoutarou inhales long and deep before releasing air in an audible sigh. His hand wipes off the anxiety that seems to be taking shape on his face then pins Len in place with an unwavering gaze. "But that's not what I want to do. Look, Len. We need to talk—"

"Oyaji!" Yusuke rounds the corner, waving his phone. "Baachan wants to talk to you."

Ryoutarou grunts in frustration then offers Len a timid smile, saying, "Maybe later, okay?" just as he's taking the phone from Yusuke. 

Once he disappears inside a nearby room, Yusuke says, "I'm sorry, Tochan. It seems I showed up at the worst timing, ever," sounding genuinely repentant.

"Don't worry about it." Len leaves Yusuke without another word, his pulse galloping at such speed that's making him dizzy. 

.  
.


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
To proclaim that he's bone-tired will be an understatement. Ren doesn't remember his own wedding being so exhausting. Or is it because he's in his mid-40's and not as robust and resilient as he used to? Well, he can pretty much last in bed, that's for sure. But sex is different. And getting constantly herded around by an adamant wedding planner is different.

Cool air hits his face as soon as he steps out of the main house. He digs into his pocket for the cigarette case, took a stick and tucks it between his lips. He's broken out of this habit a long time ago, but with all the stress he's accumulating lately, he can sure use one. It's fortunate that he's been able to bribe Tokiya in buying him a pack and keeping it a secret from Masato. He fishes out his lighter and lights the damn thing.

 _Alone at last,_ he thinks as he moseys toward one of the outer gardens but his solitary contentment quickly dissolves when he walks around the hedge. The sight that greets him is near similar to an invisible wall he collides against, so unexpected that his jaw drops in shock, the lit cigarette tumbling down the ground in the process.

Taiki and Ryusei are locked in an embrace – an intimate one, Ren notes – with Taiki's face buried in the curve of Ryusei's neck. When Taiki lifts his head, his gaze immediately lands on Ren, unadulterated terror sparking on his purple-blue irises. He untangles his arms from Ryusei and jumps back in rapid succession, which triggers Ryusei to pivot around, his eyes growing wide upon seeing Ren.

As soon as the abominable scare visibly wears off, Taiki leans close enough to whisper in Ryusei's ear then moves towards Ren and lowers half his body in a courteous bow. "I'll be on my way, Ren-ojisan," he says before leaving. 

Cold tension reverberates between him and his son until Ryusei breaks the ice. "Aren't you going to say something, Papa?" 

Ren blinks stupidly at his son, unable to whip up a clever remark. He presses the tip of his boots on the cigarette stick lying on the grass longer than necessary, just to keep him preoccupied. Though he's still feeling the awful uneasiness prickling his skin, he finally looks at his son. "Sorry. I was just caught by surprise. How long have you and… and… you know."

A pensive smile plays on Ryusei's lips. "About seven months." 

Seven months. _That long?_ Ren wonders where he'd been while this is being forged into his son's life. Then he recalls having been gone most of the past year, which is one reason why his marriage and his relationship with his children have been spiraling out of his control.

"I see." There is a question lingering on Ryusei's eyes, one that's clear and easy to read, so Ren says, "I'm not against the idea of you two together. And I believe you know what you're doing so I'm not going to give you a lecture. You're old enough, Ryuchan." 

The corners of Ryusei's mouth curl up then he releases a breath he's probably been holding and says, "Thanks, Papa." He points at the now unlit cigarette on the ground. "I thought you quit smoking."

"I did," Ren says, not bothered that his son has caught him red-handed. "I just take a stick at times when I'm under a lot of stress."

They're wrapped in momentary reticence, Ryusei watching him with Masato's eyes. Not in a scrutinizing way, no. More like assessing him, concern pooling in those deep-blue orbs. He looks so much like Masato now more than ever. Though his hair is darker in shade and has a different style, shorter than his mother's, with fringes long enough to partially cover his left eye. Three miniscule beauty marks sit near the left corner of his mouth, which Mariko refers to as Orion's belt since they're strategically arranged like the constellation.

Concern visibly shifts to worry as lines start to form on Ryusei's forehead. He cocks his head to the side and asks, "Do you want to talk about it?" in measured enunciation that makes Ren titter. 

Funny how their roles seem to have been reversed, how Ryusei seems to be the adult one in this scenario. But then Ren deduces that being open to his son isn't a bad idea after all. They haven't done this in a while – talk, that is – so he decides to take Ryusei up on his offer. "As long as you promise not to give me a lengthy lecture that smoking is bad for my health," he jests, beckoning Ryusei to come closer with his a jerk of his head. 

"I don't think I have to," Ryusei says with a soft laugh while he advances with unflappable, unhurried strides. 

When his son is close enough, Ren hooks an arm over his shoulders then leads him further into the garden. "You've grown taller," he notes out loud.

Ryusei slants his eyes to him, one brow raised in a perfect arch. "You talk as if you haven't seen me in ages."

Considering he rarely gets to see his nineteen-year-old son for the past year since Ryusei has been caught up in the whirlwind of theatrical arts, he says, "It does feel like ages since I last spent time with you." 

The smile Ryusei's been wearing falters and the light in his eyes dim. Ren reckons he may have opened a can of worms and mentally berates himself for being tactless. "Look Ryusei," he starts, deciding to grab this chance to finally have a heart-to-heart talk with his son. "I'm sorry for not having enough time for you, for not being able to see your plays, for not being there—"

"Papa, stop." Ryusei's shaking his head. "I'm not looking for an apology. And it's perfectly alright that you weren't able to see my shows. Not that I expected you or Mama to be there, to be honest." He keeps a cautious gaze on Ren, like maybe he's gauging whether he will be hurt by those words. When Ren nods in encouragement, Ryusei's lips stretches into a faint smile. "None of the other actors had any of their parents present either. It would have been embarrassing, you know."

"Strange but I had this exact same conversation with Hideaki the other day and he said the exact same thing you just did." Ironically, Ren can relate. He didn't have to worry about the same problem back when he started out in the entertainment industry since his parents weren't around anymore but he's pretty sure that if his mom would have been alive, she would've been by his side all the time and that would've been… well, humiliating to some degree. He can just imagine how Ryusei felt back then with Masato always shadowing him. 

"Just don't let your Mama hear that." Ren tousles Ryusei's midnight blue locks with his fingers. "Although I don't think anything would've stopped him from being there for you. And Hideaki. And Mariko."

Ryusei rolls his eyes. "You have no idea. I mean, I love Mama, but I wish he'd stop treating me like I'm still twelve."

"Good luck with that," Ren says with a snort. "But you know how he'd been deprived of support from your grandpa and grandma during our STARISH days. We both were, but…."

Another taciturn moment descends upon them, broken only by a gentle wind swirling past, showering them with cherry blossom petals. The sky opalesces from warm yellow to a deep orange hue, clouds drifting across like silken brocade. 

Once they reach the small bridge that curves over a brook, Ryusei's step ceases. "So how are things with Mama?"

The pre-programmed or automatic response seems to be a rise of his shoulders whenever asked about this despite expecting that this will somehow be a usual part of their casual discussion. And much as Ren would like to believe he has made progress, there's still the element of uncertainty weighing him down so his reply is an obscure, "Still working on it. But we're getting there."

Ryusei leaves the circle of his arm to lock gazes with him, his eyes brimming with such headstrong devotion. "Don't give up on him, okay? I know how much you two love each other."

"Not planning to, don't worry." Ren slides his hands into the pockets of his jacket and watches his son rock on the balls of his feet. 

His paternal intuition spikes up that he can almost hear the wheels in Ryusei's head turning; can sense that something's brewing even before Ryusei stutters out, "Papa, I uh…" and starts gnawing at his bottom lip. So he's not at all taken aback when Ryusei finally blurts out, "I'm thinking of moving out, get an apartment in Tokyo, somewhere near my agency's office and at the heart of most theaters and rehearsal halls."

The temptation to ask if Ryusei plans to share a living space with someone in particular prances around his head, but Ren thinks that's a question for another day so he instead he asks, "Have you told your Mama yet?"

Ryusei responds with a curt twist of his head. He parts his lips but whatever comes out is drowned by Otoya's vociferous holler of, "Ren! I've been looking for you!" that echoes across the premises.

"I'll talk to him," Ren manages to utter and gives Ryusei a reassuring pat on his shoulder. His eyes skip to Otoya, who jogs over to them with several DVD cases in his hands. "What is it, Ikki?"

"Look, Ren. Natsuki brought over some collection of our shows when we were STARISH," Otoya says, his face lit with youthful vivacity that never ceases to amaze Ren. "You wanna come watch?

The thought of viewing their younger selves on a huge screen while huddled with their family sends a mortifying shiver down Ren's spine. "What for? To embarrass ourselves in front of our children?"

"Oh c'mon, Ren. It will be fun," Otoya whines and it's when he's bordering close to immaturity that Ren forgets he actually has children and Ren has to remind himself that this man happens to be the mother of the boy Ryusei is dating.

"Do I have a choice?" Ren can foresee that once he gets inside the villa, Otoya, Natsuki and Syo will gang up on him so he might as well acquiesce. He casts his son a prudent look. "Do you want to watch your parents in their finest humiliating experience?"

Ryusei barks a laugh and raises his hand to toss his fringe back with his fingers. "I'd love to, but I promised Mama I'll help him prepare dinner."

"Good boy," Ren says, feeling relieved somehow, and he takes Ryusei back in a one-arm hug while they trail after Otoya towards the main house.

*

*

The alluring silky sound of the saxophone floats across the hallway, guiding Masato to its source. When he steps into the room he shares with his husband, his eyes immediately seek out Ren and he finds him standing in the balcony, back slightly arched, hands curled around the golden instrument.

Masato can't help but stare. The graceful way Ren's fingers sway over the keys has always been captivating. Ren alone is entrancing enough, even in his forties. In fact, he looks almost as he did twenty years ago. Almost. His orange blond hair is shorter now, still long enough to stretch over the nape of his neck, its golden tips falling past his ears. But the rest of him is pretty much like the Jinguji Ren that he married about two decades ago, annoying habits included.

Once Ren is done with the piece, Masato says, "I miss hearing you play," belatedly realizing that his thoughts have formed into words and have escaped his mouth.

A small, rather hesitant smile takes shape on Ren's lips. "Never realized how much I've missed playing this thing." He ambles into the room and straight to the table where his saxophone case lay. Ren is wearing a running shirt and track pants so Masato presumes he's been working out. But playing sax after that is a clear sign that Ren has got a lot on his mind. He does both consecutively only when he's in deep thought. So it's not all too surprising when Ren says, "Listen, Masa, we have to talk," after he has his saxophone safely tucked in its case. 

Regardless, Masato's heart skips at the prospect of talking. They've done that countless times since arriving at the villa. But this is undoubtedly _the talk_ they've both been avoiding, _the talk_ they both need to have. "Now?"

"Yes, now," Ren says, steadfast gaze never leaving Masato. "Before we're swept into the wedding chaos."

"We can talk after the wedding," Masato isn't sure why he's stalling. Maybe it's because everything has been thrown off course – his resentment, his impulsive decision to end their marriage, everything – after he and Ren had sex and he's not sure whether to regret that right now or come to terms with the fact that he's still very much in love with his husband. 

"No, Masayan. We've put it off for too long already." Ren's cautious approach as if he's treading on thin wires is painful to watch, specially when he pauses at a considerable distance. "I know we still have underlying problems that we have yet to resolve. If you're thinking of getting a divorce, you can forget about it. I'm not going to let you give up on this marriage and I'm not giving you up either." 

Masato's heart stutters at the firm resoluteness shining on Ren's eyes. "I was considering it," he admits and he would've called his lawyer to have him prepare the divorce papers but Mariko has talked him out of it. "But not anymore." Ren lifts an eyebrow, which drives Masato to add, "I'm still upset with you, to be honest. But I've decided to listen to your pathetic excuses, maybe then I can find the right sense to forgive you."

"Pathetic excuses?" A soft, disparaging sound burst through Ren's nose. "They're not excuses, Masayan, and that's actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

Masato cocks an eyebrow at the 'one of the' part, his curiosity brewing. "I'm listening."

Ren's chest rises as he draws in a long, heavy breath. "The reason why I was stuck in Europe for the past five months was because I was in the process of selling the Jinguji family business there and I've been meeting with potential investors then later taking care of the transition to make sure everything goes smoothly." This is news to Masato and he'll probably think it's a hoax had it not been for the serious countenance defining Ren's face at the moment.

"I presume you're brothers are in complete agreement?" One thing Masato has full knowledge of is that Ren, despite having been given the power to run their European branches, does not hold complete authority over the conglomerate and that is the part he's wary about. 

"It was actually Seiichirou's idea," Ren says then he takes slow, measured strides to close the distance between them. "He said he wouldn't want to keep sending me there every time there was a problem, which was exactly what had been happening for the past year." 

Well, it's a valid reason yet doubt still lingers in Masato's mind. He wonders why Ren didn't just tell him and he's just about to ask when Ren says, "I couldn't tell you then because Seiichirou wanted to keep it confidential for a while and he didn't want our competitors here in Japan to find out," as if he has read Masato's mind.

What Ren probably means is that Seiichirou didn't want Masato's father to find out because his father's company is still technically considered Jinguji Group's rival. He trusts Ren completely and believes his story, though he's tempted to taunt and ask, "Are you sure that's the only reason why you've spent so much time there? Or were you seeing some Italian model on the side?"

Ren bursts into a hearty laughter then he reaches out to grab Masato, his arms coiling around Masato's waist. "I wish that were the case but I don't think I'd be able to set my eyes on anyone else when I have the most beautiful, perfect partner right here."

The impudent insinuation in Ren's words goads Masato to glare at Ren. "You make me sound like a woman." He wraps his arms around Ren's neck then plants a quick peck on his lips. "You said that's one of the things you wanted to talk about. What else do you have in mind?"

Soft, rhythmic knocks followed by Ryusei's voice, saying, "Mama? Papa? You in there?" filters through the door. A frustrated sigh is coaxed out of Masato while he wonders what fate has against them for having their children act as the divine personifications of the celestial imbalance known as ill-timed disruption.

"We're here, Ryusei, and the door's open," he says, stepping out of his husband's embrace.

Their son's head appears through the slightly open door. "Sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt. We're you guys in the middle of something?" he asks with a mischievous sparkle on his eyes.

There's an unspoken rule that they have to be straightforward with their children in certain situations so Masato says, "You did," but at Ryusei's apologetic look, he adds, "It's fine though. Did you need something, Ryu-chan?"

"Nothing important." Ryusei's lips curve up diffidently. "We're playing jinsei and Neechan sent me to ask if you guys want to join."

It's Ren who responds with "Sure, Ryu-chan. You go ahead. Your mama and I will be there in a while."

"Okay." 

Once Ryusei is out of sight, Ren says, "He's actually one of those I want to talk about," indicating at the door – or their son who has just disappeared behind the door – with his thumb. "Did you know he's seeing Taiki?"

Hearing the incredulity in Ren's voice invokes a knowing smile on his lips. "I do and I think almost everyone that matters knows, except you. You've been away too often. How did you find out anyway?"

Wrinkles form between Ren's eyebrows and the perplexed way he says, "I caught them smooching earlier," incites laughter to bubble up from Masato's chest. "I am never leaving again," Ren says with an exasperated groan.

Masato sneaks an arm around Ren's middle and plants a kiss on Ren's shoulder. "Don't make promises you can't keep," he says with a teasing lilt. "We better go before Mariko sends Hideaki next."

Ren doesn't move an inch. "There's one other thing," he enunciates with evident reluctance and he's evidently dawdling.

"What is it?" Masato urges when seconds stretch longer and Ren doesn't follow up though he has a vague idea that it's still related to their nineteen-year-old son.

"I don't know if I should take the liberty to tell you this," Ren wavers, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, "Or let Ryu-chan come to you but—"

"Is this about Ryusei wanting to move to Tokyo?" Masato knows that he has made the right guess when he catches Ren's dubious reaction and when Ren gawks at him inquisitively, he is compelled to explain. "I overheard him talking to Taiki about it a few weeks ago."

Ren's shoulders visibly relax. "At least that's one weight off my mind."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about." Masato is aware that Ryusei is old enough and taking his chosen career into consideration, moving to Tokyo where he will need to be most of the time is much easier than traveling all the way from Kyoto. "We'll talk to him together. After the wedding. Come on." He grabs Ren's hand and starts pulling him toward the door. "Let's not keep our children waiting." 

Except. Ren refuses to move. The sharp and sudden tug at Masato's arm causes him to lose his balance and fall against his husband's solid chest. Ren holds Masato in place and leans close enough to whisper, "Why don't we just stay here and play our own game?" in that deep dulcet tone that never fails to make him tremble with arousal.

The thought of his children waiting for them extinguishes the want building up so he jabs Ren at his side with an elbow and says, "Oh stop it. We'll have time for that later," then sashays out of the room, ignoring Ren's childish whining.

.  
.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I use terms that are probably foreign to some. I tried placing links to lead you to a site that can provide enough information but if you don't find any links, please Google for it. And if you think this chapter (and maybe a couple others) is rushed, then you're right on point. I aimed to make this longer but I have a thousand excuses that will probably bore you to death so.

  
  
Len drags the bow against the strings with controlled force as he reaches the last verse of the piece. The vibration from the violin soothes him somehow, offers him a sense of peace. Len isn't sure how long he's been playing. He has lost track of time. But judging from how his fingers feel raw and how his shoulders and neck feel stiff, it must have been hours.

It's only after he swipes the bow for the last note did he notice Ryoutarou standing by the doorway. "You're still amazing as ever," he says, hauling his bulk into the music room. He's wearing a shirt too tight that it stretches over his broad chest, the sleeves hugging his corded biceps and seeing him like this makes Len's heartbeat race. "Well, don't stop on my account." Ryoutarou settles on one of the cushioned seats near the window.

The mere thought of having his ex-husband as his sole audience unnerves him so Len whips up a lame excuse and says, "I'm actually done." 

"Oh come on." Ryoutarou springs up on his feet and practically glides toward the piano in long and quick strides. "Tell you what. I'll accompany you if you play Vitali," he says, eyes ablaze with the usual stubborn perseverance.

Knowing that any protest will go on deaf ears anyway, Len has no other choice but to concede. "Fine. But this will be the last piece, okay?" He rests his violin on his shoulder, presses his chin against the chinrest, and lifts the bow over the strings. "In G minor. On my cue."

Len starts with the slow, haunting melody of Chaconne then the gentle flow of the piano's tune curls around the shrill drone of the strings in flawless resonance. They haven't done a duet in years and now, memories prod at him like a persistent child.

The past swirls in his head like a film in full color, making him vividly recall the time he was in Vienna, attending a music institute, when he thought he had finally managed to escape from Ryoutarou and the confounding feelings that were borne from their closeness. But then Ryoutarou showed up months later, claiming he was invited to play at a charity concert – by Len's mother of all people. 

That was the turning point of his life and it was during the concert's after-party when the first piece of the domino toppled over at his feet. He remembered the alcohol, the noises, the loud music, Ryoutarou's breath against his neck, Ryoutarou's arms around him and everything that happened afterwards were all white noise in his inebriated brain.

Then there was the ultimately awkward morning after. Realizing they had slept together, he and Ryoutarou avoided each other and lost touch eventually, only for fate to drag them back together when they were asked to do a duet at the Yokohama Music Festival almost a year later. Len regretted going home during school break back then. 

Tenacious as he was, Ryoutarou confronted him and then came the confession that brought them to bed. Again. And that was when the second domino piece tipped over the next. And the next.

It was five weeks later, just as Len was preparing to return to Vienna, that he discovered he was pregnant with Yusuke. They wasted no time getting married and Len thought it would be a happily-ever-after thing. Well, it was, really, until they started fighting more than they did talking. It was during one of those arguments when Ryoutarou had said something to bruise Len's ego that he packed up and left for America. Maybe the divorce was an impulsive decision on his part but. 

The thought of the divorce distracts Len enough that his arm falters and his bow slips, creating a not-so-pleasant sound like nails on a chalkboard.

"What's wrong?" Ryoutarou's voice hauls him back to the present and he blinks at his ex-husband's concerned look. 

His head spins, a thousand thoughts swimming in different directions that it takes a while before Len can focus on a specific cognition. "What happened to us, Ryou?" he asks, arms falling at his sides. "Was I so hard to live with? Why did we let our marriage fall apart?"

Ryoutarou shifts on the bench to face him. "You're the one who left, Len," he says with a solemn expression. "I would've done everything to keep us together, but you refused to see me, to talk to me when I went to America to see you. Then I thought that if divorcing me would make you happy, then I'll let you have your way because I loved you. I still do. I never stopped loving you, Len."

Len's heart swells upon hearing Ryoutarou's earnest admission. He remembers Yusuke's words, thinks it's funny how their roles have reversed then when Yusuke has been the voice of reason while Len stumbles around in obstinate abnegation, trying to convince himself more than anyone else that he is over his ex-husband. But he isn't, is he? In a meek voice, he mutters, "I never stopped loving you too."

In a burst of movement, Ryoutarou is suddenly standing before him, eyes aflame. "I want to fix us, Len, whichever way I can." He lifts his arms, hesitates for a moment before resting his hands on Len's shoulders. "Please."

"What about Asumi?" Len doesn't really care about that woman but he finds the need to ask just to be sure where she stands.

Ryoutarou cups his cheek, palm warm against his cool skin. "She broke up with me," he says, stroking Len's face with his thumb. "It was her who made me realize that I'm still in love with you."

This seems too good to be true that Len fears this is just a byproduct of wishful thinking and reality will bite him in the ass sooner or later. He presses his hands on his ex-husband's chest then gives him a gentle push, saying, "No, Ryou. We shouldn't. We'll just end up hurting each other all over again."

Persistent determination defines Ryoutarou's demeanor. "If that happens, then we'll work on making things better, not run away from it," he says, hands clasping Len's arms in a viselike grip.

"I…." Len bites his tongue – figuratively – as soon as he hears the hurried footsteps clattering against the wooden floor. When the shoji door slides open to reveal Hihara, Len silently thanks blessed providence for the interruption. He's so not ready to deal with his ex-husband's tenacity just yet.

"There you are," Hihara bursts out with exuberance, seemingly unaware that he has inadvertently walked in on a consequential conversation but the slight, barely noticeable change in his gait suggests otherwise. "Been looking all over for you," he says with a hint of prudence, eyes focused on Ryoutarou. "Jinguji, Hijirikawa and their son are starting in on the meals for the [hanami](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanami) picnic and they said they could use your help."

Ryoutarou glances back at him, looking every bit uncertain, almost like he's seeking Len's approval so Len says, "Go on. We'll talk later."

It takes a while before Ryoutarou nods stiffly then follows Hihara out of the music room in laggard steps.

*

*

It doesn't take a genius to know that Len has been avoiding him. _Damn it!_ The flame of frustration licks at his feet and Ryoutarou is ten seconds close to pulling his hair. He's well aware that striking a conversation with his ex-husband during [hanami](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanami) is close to impossible, even with Yusuke trying to get them alone together. But for Len to disappear right after is an insult to his patience.

Ryoutarou makes his way to the residential wing with a logical assumption that Len has gone straight to his room. Completely disregarding the fact that maybe Len wants some privacy, he grabs the door handle and isn't astounded when the door won't slide open. 

"Len!" he calls out, internally cursing shoji door imitations and thinking that if this one's made of paper, he would have just burst through it. 

"Leave me alone, Ryou!" Len yells back. At least he's not pretending not to be inside.

With his fisted hands resting on the wooden lattice, Ryoutarou says, "Open the door, Len. We're not done talking," as calm as he can manage.

There's a clear sign of movement from the room and Len sounds closer when he says, "You know… you have this capricious habit of overwhelming me that sometimes I just don't know how to deal with you."

It's hardly the remark he expects to hear so Ryoutarou doesn't know what to make of it, not even sure he should apologize but he says, "I'm sorry," anyway. "Please, Len, let me in," he pleads, not giving a fuck if he sounds desperate because… well, he kind of is.

Silence. Nothing but heavy breathing resounds in the air. Then Len mutters, "I'm tired," in almost a whisper. "I'm tired," he repeats, louder this time. "I need to get some sleep. You should go back to your room, Ryou. Just…."

The tiny voice inside his head tells him that he should give Len some space. But then that's exactly what he did nearly two years ago and he ended up with divorce papers slapped across his face. In a figurative sense. 

"No, Len," he says, aware that his obstinate disposition is apparent in his tone but he doesn't give a shit. He pounds on the door with a fist. "We'll talk now, before we lose the opportunity completely. So open this fucking door." As an afterthought, he adds, "Please," laced with every ounce of despondency that rips out of his chest. 

His heart clenches when he sees Len's silhouette through the smoked glass. Len is leaning against the door, voice soft when he says, "Ryou," like a prelude to another rejection. 

"Please Len," Ryoutarou says before Len can even utter another word to send him away. "You admitted you still love me. I don't want to throw away this chance to rekindle our relationship."

Len audibly sucks in a breath. "I'm not sure I'm ready to go back to how we were or pick up from where we left off." The vulnerability that delineates the timbre of his voice is so heartbreaking to hear. "I need time."

 _Time? Space? No way._ Been there, done that and Ryoutarou is determined not to make the same mistake. "No," he says with firm defiance. "Open the door, Len. Or I'll break it down, so help me."

It's like a ton of weight is lifted off him when the door slides open and without second thought, Ryoutarou slips inside the room, shuts the door behind him, grabs Len by the arms and smashes his mouth against his ex-husband's. 

The kiss lasts longer than he intends because Len is kissing back, lips moving along with his with the same intensity, matching every pressure he puts into it, teeth clashing against his. But remembering they have yet to talk wheedles Ryoutarou to pull back and he holds Len's gaze, daring him to look away. "Tell me you don't want me back and I'll leave you alone."

A swell of tears form on Len's eyes, the emotions playing on those amber orbs so vivid that words aren't needed anymore. Then Len's hand closes in on the front of his shirt and tugs him close without warning, this time initiating the kiss.

Ryoutarou leads Len to his bed with their mouths still fused together, his fingers fumbling on the buttons of Len's shirt. He manages to slip it off Len before Len falls on top of the mattress and he's looking up at Ryoutarou with dark eyes, pupils blown and _Fuck!_ Len looks so sultry, so tempting that Ryoutarou all but tears his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor before climbing over him.

The friction of their lips feels so familiar, like they've always been doing this and the two-year gap doesn't exist. His hand brushes against Len's nipple, feeling it harden against his palm then he pinches the nub, drawing out a low, mellisonant and lewd sound out of Len. 

_Ah…._ Ryoutarou thinks, definitely music to his ears and he wants to hear more so he replaces his fingers with his mouth, sucking and nibbling and licking until Len is writhing underneath him, his fingers clasping on Ryoutarou's hair, his head thrown back, mouth open, looking so raunchy as ever.

It's when Ryoutarou pushes himself up so he can rid Len of his pants did he notice that Len is wearing track pants so it's easier to pull off and he ends up having a harder time with his own pants but fuck, he wants Len, wants to devour him so with that in mind, he hops out of his jeans and is crawling back on top of his ex-husband.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ryoutarou asks, just to be on the safe side and to be positive that he's not forcing Len to do anything he's not comfortable with.

Len watches him, eyebrows pinched. "Do you want me to change my mind?" he says in a challenging tone, which stirs up a witty comeback in Ryoutarou's mind but he chooses to shut his mouth, afraid that the mood might be dispelled and that Len might indeed shy away.

Instead, Ryoutarou just shakes his head and fastens his lips on Len's once more, this time feeling the yearning and hunger rushing through him in waves. He lowers his hips, their cocks touching, and Ryoutarou grabs both their erection without warning, and he strokes and pumps and….

"Oh fuck, Len!" He bites down on Len's shoulder and feels Len tense up, but soon relaxes and wraps one leg around Ryoutarou's waist.

 _This feels incredible,_ his mind supplies, his fist sliding up and down their cocks in a faster pace. But Ryoutarou wants more, wants to feel Len's warmth, wants to be inside Len, so he stops his ministration, asks Len, "Do you have any lube?" and receives an incredulous stare in response. 

"No," Len says while bucking his hips up as if urging Ryoutarou to resume with the hand job. "It's not like I anticipated this."

Of course he didn't, because this is Len, so Ryoutarou doesn't bother asking for something else, just surveys the room for anything he can use, like lotion maybe, or….

There's a ruminative gleam on Len's eyes, as if he's reconsidering the situation, then a dark shade of pink dusts his face when he says, "There's… there's lube in the bureau, first drawer, top," then looks away, the color on his cheeks spreading up to the tips of his ears.

One corner of Ryoutarou's mouth twitches but he doesn't utter anything, just pads over to the cabinet and indeed, there are packets of lube and a box of condom inside. He grabs several of both then returns to the bed in a hurry. "So YOU weren't anticipating for this to happen, huh?" 

Ryoutarou knows he shouldn't be teasing Len because there is a probability he might ruin the mood but seeing Len turn a bright red is amusing. 

"Uh—I wasn't," he stutters. "Those came with Yusuke's welcome present when I arrived. I swear, your son is evil in so many ways."

"So he's just my son when you think he's evil?" Ryoutarou means that as a joke, but Len's eyes widen.

Before he can say anything though, Ryoutarou crashes his mouth against Len's while fumbling blindly on a packet of lube, managing to tear it open and squeeze out enough of the gel into his fingers. He doesn't remove his lips on Len's when he starts pushing one finger inside him, swallowing his low-pitched moans.

It doesn't take long before he has three fingers in and Len's already grinding against them, so Ryoutarou decides he's tortured Len enough, slips a condom on and lines his erection on Len's opening. 

"Len," he says, leaving the question unspoken, and when Len nods, he pushes in, his cock rubbing against Len's warmth and – _Oh fuck!_ – Ryoutarou forgets everything around. He's not going to last long, he knows, because it's been ages and he's been yearning for this. He pounds into Len, finds the right angle until he feels the tip of his cock brushing against something soft and pliant that has Len screaming his name, fingernails scraping against his skin.

Ryoutarou has barely curled his fingers around Len's cock when Len stiffens, then spouts out his cum, ribbons of white shooting all over his chest, sweat glistening on his porcelain skin, his face looking so wanton that the sight alone steers Ryoutarou towards the edge.

His hips move faster and Ryoutarou holds in a breath, his cock sliding in and out of Len, feeling all his blood rushing down to his groin area. Then he's coming, whole body shivering. And the world around them ceases. 

.  
.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that I'm never good in writing smut, which is pretty much a spoiler in itself but yeah, this chapter has smut scenes indeed.

  
  
Sakura trees in full bloom stand around the courtyard, every pale pink petal glistening against the sunlight. Masato's gaze wanders over to the rows of chairs meticulously arranged on each side of the aisle while he marches along the cobblestone-covered ground. Everything looks perfect, well-prepared and he makes a mental note to thank Yumiko for it.

Cool air brushes against his face but the warm breath that touches his cheek when Ren leans close and asks, "Hey, what are you thinking?" erases the slight chill clinging on his skin.

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "Just remembering our wedding rehearsal," he says, slanting a glance at his husband. "And our wedding. Has it been more than two decades already?"

"Time flies doesn't it?" Ren slides behind Masato, circles his arms around his middle and rests his chin on Masato's shoulder. "Look at her," he says, eyes trained on Mariko who is standing near the makeshift altar with Yusuke and Yumiko. "I can't believe our baby girl's getting married. I still think she's too young to tie the knot though. We should've encouraged her to wait."

"I know how you feel." A part of him agrees with Ren. There have been countless times when he has fought the temptation to tell her that he can't let her go just yet, only to realize that would have been unfair to her. Mariko has proven how much of an adult she is, even though she's only 21. And no guy can ever bring out the best in her than Yusuke. "But we were almost the same age when we got married, remember?"

"How can I forget?" Ren presses his lips on Masato's cheek, lingering longer than necessary. 

"P. D. A," someone says in between faux coughing that propels Masato to swivel, dislodging Ren in the process, and grabs his youngest son by the wrist. 

"And where have you been, young man? You missed the wedding rehearsal," he says before he catches sight of the tennis bag slung over Hideaki's shoulder. Masato's eyebrows knit together as he frowns at the implication then pins his youngest son with an admonishing glare. "Did you actually sneak out to go to Osaka for that practice match that I told you not to attend?"

Hideaki visibly cowers and he stammers out an apology, explaining, "But buchou said he'd take back the recommendation I need to go to camp if I didn't join them."

The look of desperation crossing Hideaki's face tramples on Masato's heart. He releases his son and brushes off the blonde fringes falling over Hideaki's forehead with his fingers. "And who told you I'm letting you go to that camp. I don't remember signing the consent form just yet."

"But Mama!" Hideaki whines and looks up at him with pleading eyes – eyes very much like Ren's. 

Masato can feel his resolve crumbling but he doesn't want to make it easy for Hideaki so he says, "I'll think about it. Now I'll forgive you for your Osaka getaway if you show up at the rehearsal dinner and you'll be sitting beside your grandfather so get inside and take a bath."

Hideaki's gaze skips over to Ren but he doesn't say anything, just lowers himself in a bow before taking his leave. Somehow, Masato thinks Ren and Hideaki have some secret code or something. Just one shared glance could mean a thousand phrases.

"You should let him go," Ren says once their youngest son disappears inside the house. "Hide-chan's pretty serious about the sport and if this camp will help him grow…."

"I know that Ren. And I am considering it," Masato admits through gritted teeth. He's not about to deny his son this chance to pursue his dream when he himself had his grandfather's support and encouragement at the time he wanted to go to Saotome Academy. But. "I worry about him. This camp is usually for high school kids. What if he gets hurt?"

Ren's hand slips into his, their fingers tangling. "Let's have a little faith in him okay? If we deem that it's too dangerous for him, if he's hurt physically, emotionally and mentally – something he himself can't handle – then we'll go get him out of there."

Just the thought of a battered or emotionally broken Hideaki makes him hold his breath until he feels like he's going to explode so he releases a substantial amount of air in a defeated sigh. "Fine. He can go."

A flirty smile plays on Ren's lips. "Our children are all grown up now, aren't they?" He pulls Masato closer and says, "I kinda miss having a little one around," with a wink.

Masato strikes Ren at the side of his head with an open palm. "If you're suggesting we have another baby, you can forget about it. I'm too old for that."

Of course, Ren reasons, "But a lot of people still have babies in their early forties," which leads him to think that perhaps he should do more than giving his husband a smack on the head. His thoughts might have reflected on his face because Ren backs away, says, "I was just kidding. No need to be violent."

There's a commotion along the pathway connecting the courtyard to one of the side entrances of the main house and it immediately steals their attention. It doesn't take long before Cecil comes into view. It's been close to six years since they last saw the King of Agnapolis and Cecil looks quite dashing in his casual clothes – dark gray coat thrown over a white turtleneck shirt, a pair of charcoal-colored tight pants and a pair of paddock boots – which is undoubtedly a huge improvement when it comes to Cecil's fashion sense. But then again, perhaps they have his wife – the Queen – to thank for that.

Cecil ambles over with his arms wide open, calling out, "Ren! Masato!" then he throws himself at them, making Masato almost lose his balance and choke from the tight hug they're caged in. 

"It's been ages, Ceshi." Ren curls an arm over Cecil's shoulders when the Agnapolis King finally releases them. Masato thinks _'ages'_ is a mild way of putting it. 

The courtesy call is cut short when Otoya pulls Cecil away, claiming he will be introducing his half brother to Mariko's fiancé, whom Cecil hasn't met.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ren mutters, "I feel like we're having a reunion rather than a wedding," barely above whisper. 

"Who says we can't have both?" falls through Masato's lips as soon as the thought settles in his brain. "It's only on special or monumental occasions that we can gather like this. Everyone seems to have viable excuses whenever they're asked to spare time for a simple gathering, us included. And speaking of being busy," Masato pauses to survey the area, checking to see if Ryusei is within hearing distance, and when he spots his son with Taiki sneaking out of the courtyard hand in hand, he brings his focus back on Ren and asks, "have you accepted the job offer at the musical Ryu-chan is appearing?"

There's a distinctive agitation framing Ren's profile when he says, "Haven't given them my final word, but I will accept it. I haven't told Ryu-chan though. He might suddenly back out when he finds out I'm going to be the musical director although realistically, I know he can't do that. "

Even though Ren isn't saying it, Masato can tell he's worried about how Ryusei will react. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that. It's not like you will be working closely together, so he won't have to worry about you stalking him," he utters as a joke but it evokes a defensive stance out of Ren nonetheless.

Ren crosses his arms, the skin between his eyebrows creasing. "Excuse me but I don't have the slightest intention to play detective." His expression suddenly alters to something neutral, like an entirely different subject hops into his mind. Then he clears his throat and says, "Almost forgot. Seeing as we both will be very busy in a month's time, I was wondering if we can getaway for a week or two, just two of us. I can ask Seichiirou to check on Hideaki once in a while. I think his son, Shun, will also be going to that tennis camp."

It's a tempting idea and Masato is already sold. He and Ren haven't been on a trip on their own for years, except if it's business-related and any leisure time they manage to throw in between is often short and hardly relaxing. If it's a vacation, their children often tag along. "Where do you plan to go?"

A zealous glint crosses Ren's eyes. "I've actually made a temporary reservation at Fregate Island Private in Seychelles. Thought it's a nice, romantic place to have our fourth – or is it fifth? – honeymoon."

 _Temporary reservation, huh?_ Ren has clearly been finding ways to keep their marriage in tact and Masato has long decided not to fight against the tide anymore. "I guess that will be alright. Hide-chan's going to the tennis camp a week after the wedding and he'll be there for a month. And Ryu-chan will be in training camp for the musical as well, so I guess we can schedule the trip while they're away." The part where Mariko will be in her honeymoon is left unsaid. Besides, she's been virtually living in Yokohama with Yusuke for nearly half of the past year.

Ren's lips stretches over his perfect teeth. "I'll make the call as soon as we're done here," he says, obviously trying to keep himself steady even though his aura is visibly vibrating with excitement.

*

*

"Okay, thank you. I really appreciate it." Ren thumbs on his phone's screen to end the call, relieved that he's able to book a flight, arrange a yacht and finalize the reservation at the place he intends to rent without a hitch.

Ryusei lowers his tablet, asks, "What was that all about?" while watching him with avid curiosity.

"I'm taking Mama on a romantic getaway," is Ren's candid response. 

Hideaki's head snaps up, the handheld game he's been preoccupied with forgotten for a moment. "Where are you going?"

"Seychelles," Ren says, dropping on the settee between his sons. "On a private island."

"Really?" An ardent spark dances on Hideaki's baby blue eyes and he's bouncing on his seat when he asks, "Can we go with?"

It's Ryusei who reacts first, says, "Hide-chan," in a reprimanding tone. "Mama and Papa are going on their honeymoon or something along those lines. Are you sure you want to be there with them? Remember what happened in Greece?"

The look of horror that crosses Hideaki's face incites a string of raucous cachinnation to burst from Ren's chest. Ryusei soon joins in, almost bent in half from laughing. The Greece incident is just one of the many times Hideaki has (accidentally) walked in on him and Masato having sex. Maybe it was Ren's fault back then for seducing his husband while they were out in the open.

"That is so not funny!" Hideaki exclaims, his arms are crossed and eyebrows drawn towards the bridge of his nose. "And as if I'm the only one who had to go through such traumatic experience. Remember Christmas in Italy, Oniichan?"

It's Ryusei's turn to look scandalized that Ren spouts a rather unappealing noise through his nose in his vain attempt to stop the laughter from breaking out of him. "Why did you have to remind me that?" he tells Hideaki, eyes wide open. "It took years before I managed to erase that from my mind, now it's back!"

Rich, crisp giggles flutter out of Hideaki's mouth. "Sorry Oniichan," he says though he doesn't seem repentant at the very least. 

A sense of blissful contentment washes over Ren while listening to his sons' friendly banter. This is one of the things he misses whenever he's on a business trip. Every second he spends with his family is golden so he files this moment in memory. 

Ren doesn’t realize he has been too absorbed in sentimental rumination until he feels a foot nudging his thigh and hears Hideaki saying, "Earth to Papa," while waving a hand in front of his face. When Ren flicks his eyes at Hideaki, his son says, "I asked when you will be leaving."

"The twentieth. I have to be back by the second week of May for—" Ren catches himself before spilling out the details about the job but his eldest son leers at him.

"I already know you will be working with the production team for the musical, Papa," Ryusei says wryly with an impassive expression that makes him look more like Masato. "No need to keep it a secret."

Guilt stabs at Ren's conscience but he covers it up, saying, "It wasn't my intention to keep it a secret. I just… Well, I wanted it to be a surprise," which isn't entirely a lie.

"Whoa, wait," Hideaki butts in, looking totally appalled as if he has just discovered something apocalyptic will occur. "Ryunii will be in training camp for the musical. Neechan will be on her honeymoon trip in Europe. Papa and Mama are going to Seychelles. Does that mean I'm staying at home and mope around in solitude?"

Ren glances at him through the corner of his eye and holds down the urge to smirk. "Aren't you going to be at that tennis camp? Your mama says you'll be there for a month."

Hideaki springs up from his seat, the handheld game clattering on the floor. "Wait. What?" The grin that spreads on his face is so wide that Ren worries he might pull a muscle. "You mean Mama has agreed to let me go?"

"Only if you promise to—" Ren's words are cut off when Hideaki lands on him, knocking off the air that's left in his lungs and he finds it harder to breathe when Hideaki's arms circle around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Papa! I'll promise anything," Hideaki chants, squeezing tighter until Ryusei pulls him off.

"You're choking, Papa, you idiot!" 

Ren catches a glimpse of the clock on the wall. It's still early but. "Shouldn't you boys be preparing for the rehearsal dinner?"

It's Ryusei who points out, "We have more than an hour. And we're waiting for Ojii-sama. Mama's orders."

Cold, terrifying shivers crawl under his skin at the thought of seeing old Hijirikawa Masaomi but Ren shoves the thought aside. "Well Papa's orders are for you to get your butts back to your rooms and start getting ready. There'll be plenty of people here to welcome your grandfather." He moves toward the door, saying, "I'll see you boys later," then makes his way to his room, eager to tell Masato about the trip.

The first thing he hears when he steps inside the bedroom is the sound of the water running and the next thing he notices is the partially open door to the bathroom. He wonders if it's Masato's way of inviting him in. 

Ren glides inside without second thought and locks the door behind him. Lust immediately coils in his groin area when he sees Masato, his eyes following the trail of water running down his husband's naked back. He tugs his shirt off and slides out of his pants and underwear.

Before he can step inside the shower, Masato twists his head halfway to look at him with narrowed eyes and says, "What do you think you're doing, Jinguji Ren?" 

"Joining you, if you don't mind." Ren wraps his arm around Masato and plants a kiss on his husband's nape. "I've already booked a flight and confirmed our reservations," he says, dragging his lips over Masato's shoulder. 

Masato hums then tilts his head sideways and Ren takes that as a silent invitation so he clamps his mouth over the spot where Masato's neck meets his shoulder, sucking a mark then licking to ease the sting that he's certain Masato is feeling. Just as when he's dragging the teeth over the soft skin on Masato's shoulder, Masato's hips snap back, rubbing his backside against Ren's erection in the process.

"Oh fuck, Masayan.' Ren takes a step back, eyes on the sink. "You don't happen to have kept lube in here, have you?"

"Just use the bath gel," Masato says in a breathy voice. "Hurry."

"I have a better idea." Ren guides Masato to press his hands against the wall then Ren sinks to his knees until his face is right in front of Masato's naked ass. He spreads Masato's cheeks and blows on the tight ring of muscle hidden between those firm round globes. 

"Oh Ren. We don't have time for that," Masato hisses through his teeth. 

Ren doesn't care though, just presses his tongue on Masato's opening, lapping and licking, enjoying his husband's heady taste. Then he pushes the tip through the rim, slowly, steadily, until he feels no resistance and just fucks Masato with his tongue, urged more by the erotic sounds leaking out of Masato's mouth.

Once he's certain Masato is lose enough, Ren climbs back up on his feet, legs wobbling a little then spits on three fingers and pushes them all at once inside his husband, stretching him more. "I'm not going to use a freaking condom anymore," Ren growls close to Masato's ear. "I'm clean and you're just going to have to trust me."

"Of course, I trust you," Masato says. "Just put it in."

Ren does exactly what Masato wishes, this time spitting on his palm and coating his cock before prodding Masato's entrance, his walls so warm on Ren's hard shaft. With one arm around Masato's waist and the other propped against the wall to keep his balance, Ren starts jerking his hips, falling into a steady cadence, while planting kisses along Masato's spine, the water still running, pelting down their bodies. 

_So good. So good._ Ren rests his head between Masato's shoulder blades, watching his cock disappear inside his husband and reappears all red, veins prominent through stretched skin. Masato's arm moves and Ren catches a glimpse of his husband's hand coiling on his own erection. Watching Masato pump his cock urges Ren to rock his hips faster, thrusts harder until he feels the familiar knot in his crotch, can feel Masato tightening around him and—

Someone's rapping at the door quite insistently that Ren ceases, cock buried deep inside Masato. Hideaki's voice soon floats inside. "Mama? You in there?"

Ren thinks he hears his husband curses but it's too low and soft for him to decipher. 

"Yeah. What is it?" Masato calls back, the hands splayed on the bathroom tiles clenching into fists when Ren slowly drags his erection out, leaving the head clamped between Masato's puckered entrance.

"Ojii-sama has arrived and he's looking for you," Hideaki bellows and there's a hint of panic in his tone. "Is Papa in there with you?"

Keeping his mouth shut, Ren is curious on how his partner will deal with their son, surprised when Masato says, "Yeah, he is. We'll just finish taking a bath and will be there in five minutes."

"O…kay," Hideaki says in a sing-song tone then seconds later, Ren hears a door sliding close, which presumably and hopefully means Hideaki has left.

Ren sniggers against Masato's shoulder. "You think you can come in less than five minutes?"

"Shut up and just…." Masato pushes his hips back against Ren's. "Continue, will you?" 

Ren happily obliges so he rams his cock deeper inside his husband then retracts slowly and starts swinging his hips, picking up the pace, feeling the skin of his cock rubbing against Masato's warm flesh. Then his balls tighten, the intense sensation pooling in his lower region. 

Masato continues to treat his cock with fervent strokes, leaning his head back against Ren's shoulder, his eyes closed and lips parted. It's that salacious picture that drives Ren over the edge and he pounds more urgently in a feral assault until he's caught in a blinding rapture. His body clenches just as he feels Masato's walls squeezing his erection.

Then they were coming at the same time. 

With shallow thrusts, Ren empties himself inside Masato. As soon as his cock turns flaccid, he pulls out and watches his release drip out of his husband and down his thighs. Ren craves for a second round but they both have responsibilities so grudgingly, he grabs the body sponge, fills it with bath gel and starts rubbing it on Masato's back. "I can just imagine Hideaki telling your father that we're in the shower together so if he can just wait a while longer, please."

Masato cracks up with pure amusement in his laughter. "I wish Ryusei will be there to take pictures. I'd love to see my father's reaction."

Ren is simply amazed at how Masato has grown over the years. His husband has certainly come a long way, from being fearful of his father once upon a time, to being the resolute man he is now who can stand up against Hijirikawa Masaomi. 

.  
.


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
White, yellow, pale pink, lavender, gold and white are all Len can see. The courtyard has been turned to look like something out of a fantasy book. 

Yellow, pink and lavender flowers are wrapped around the ornate arch standing at the end of the main pathway that leads into the wide, open space. Smaller flowers with the same colors and are arranged in bouquets crown the white columns lining the aisle. Rows of chairs clothed in white satin fabric with gold and silver trimmings curve around the raised circular platform that will serve as the altar. The ground is littered with sakura petals. And white and yellow butterflies – _Butterflies!_ – are hovering above the ceremony area.

The only break among the color motif is the pair of peafowl loitering along the – _Wait… peafowl? What the—_ Len squints, thinking that maybe he's imagining things. But the birds are there indeed – a royal blue peacock with its tail now spread out like a fan and a green-gray peahen.

Low whistling startles him out of his trance and he almost bumps head with Ryoutarou when he whips around. 

"When your mother told Ueda-san to go all out, I never expected this," Ryoutarou says, eyes focused on the majestic birds. "So where are the unicorns and fairies and flying horses?"

Len jabs him at the side with his elbow, says, "Hush, someone might hear you," though the same thought did cross his mind, The corners of his mouth curls up, mirroring the smile lingering on Ryoutarou's lips. He catches sight of Masato and Ren, both of them staring at the birds with wide eyes. "Looks like the Hijirikawa-Jinguji couple are just as astounded as we are."

"I bet they are." Ryoutarou chuckles and it's contagious somehow that Len feels mirth bubbling up from his chest but before he can actually release any form of sound, Ueda Yumiko appears in front of them, informing them that the ceremony is about to start. 

"And in case you're curious," she adds, "those pair of peafowl isn't my idea. Saotome-san insisted on having them," then turns to leave with a flourish.

Yusuke, wearing a black and white tuxedo, glides in with Ryoutarou's mother clinging to his arm. 

"Len-chan!" Ryoutarou's mom releases Yusuke in favor of pulling him in for a hug, which Len returns though he stiffens at the strangeness since he hasn't seen the woman in more than 2 years. "Let me take a look at you," she says, holding him at arms length. "You look thin. Are you even eating properly in America? You should come by our place for dinner."

The invitation seems to come out of left field but Len appreciates it nonetheless. "Once I find the time, I sure will, Okasan. I do miss your cooking."

Yumiko clears her throat and Len takes it as a subtle reminder that they need to take their places. Ryoutarou's mother seem to understand because she pats him on the cheek and says, "We'll talk more later," then collects Ryoutarou in her arms briefly before heading all the way to the front row where her husband is waiting.

Len sees his mother already sitting on the baby grand that is set on a separate platform reserved for the musicians – Kaji, Shimizu, Natsuki and Syo are among them. 

Ryoutarou leans close, says, "If only Kachan can see what lies beneath those layers of clothes. I hardly call it thin," in a level audible enough to, apparently, reach Yusuke's ears. 

"Oyaji, please," Yusuke says with furrowed brows. "I'm within hearing distance."

The trill of Syo's violin spirals from the front, followed by Kaji and Natsuki's viola and soon, the enthralling melody that is to be the wedding march fills the air and Len does exactly what they have rehearsed the day before almost in an absentminded manner. Not because Ryoutarou's offhand flirty remark has left him flummoxed but it's because of what those words have suddenly reminded him of.

It's such an inappropriate thought for the occasion so Len does his best to push it to the far corners of his mind but once they're seated, Ryoutarou takes his hand and the skin-to-skin contact stirs up a clear visual of what they've done the past two nights, _Damn it!_

The ceremony is short, on point but momentous in every sense though most of it has flown over Len's head because he's too busy trying to find ways to remove his hand from his ex-husband's possessive grip. Before Len knows it, he's posing for pictures and they're walking out of the ceremony area and into the connecting garden for the reception.

While Len is watching the newly wed couple having their first dance, Ryoutarou sidles next to him and utters an impulsive, "Do you think it's a little too early to ask you to marry me again?" throwing Len for a loop and he stares at ex-husband, wondering if he is being serious. It's rather hard to tell since Ryoutarou looks uncharacteristically ambiguous. 

"It is, so don't. Can we just focus on our son and our daughter-in-law at the moment since this day is about them, not us?" Len says through gritted teeth. 

Ryoutarou opens his mouth, perhaps to protest or be the persistent bastard that he is, but Hihara comes up to them with a string of comments – good ones – about the food and the decorations and the pair of peafowl. Len is starting to love this guy for his perfect sense of timing.

It's in the middle of Hihara's griping about offering to play the trumpet but has been told that it isn't appropriate for the occasion that Len finds that tiny opening to slip away from Ryoutarou and join his parents on their table.

His mother, having an innate ability to sense his mood, asks, "Is something bothering you, Len?"

The usual white lies start playing in his head but Len realizes it won't work with his mother, so. "Ryou has asked me to marry him again, in a very casual way, that is. So I don't know if he said that merely to test my patience."

"Is it safe for me to assume that you two have settled your differences already?" Misa asks, head tilted while peering up at Len's face with inquisitive eyes.

Len isn't really sure if that's exactly what he and Ryoutarou have been doing but. "Something like that, yeah."

His mother holds his gaze that Len finds it difficult to look away, even as she asks, "Do you still love him?"

Suddenly, the sounds rising from the violin, viola, cello and Otoya's guitar become strident noise in his ears. His mother's question hammers incessantly against his skull that he can feel a nasty headache building up.

"Len?" His mother studies him with blatant worry then the corners of her mouth curls up. "You don't have to answer that. I can already see it clearly in your eyes." 

It's useless to deny it. And Len is getting tired of holding his shield up. Maybe he should stop dwelling on the possible consequences and just leave it to fate. 

His mother leans closer and pats him on the arm, whispers, "Learn to listen to your heart once more, Len. Remember who it is that had made you happy, who taught you to stop seeking perfection and just appreciate every little things in life. You were married to him for twenty-two years."

The strong vibration against his thigh almost makes him jump out of his seat. He fishes his phone out from his pant pocket, blood rushing to his ears the moment he sees the name on the screen. 

"I have to take this," he tells his parents then he rushes off behind the hedges at the edge of the garden, far enough from the reception noise. "Tsukimori here," he says without preamble and he holds his breath while listening to the director of the school he works for in New York.

"Mr. Tsukimori, how is your son's wedding?" is the first thing the director says. Small talk. Len hates small talk, so he gives clipped responses until the director gets to the point. "I'm just checking if you'll be back in time for the spring concert. Your students have been asking about it."

 _Damn!_ Len curses inwardly. Just as he has decided to leave everything to fate.... If he were to be honest, he has completely forgotten about the school event. Unprepared, he blurts out, "Of course, I'll be on the earliest flight back to New York tomorrow," even though in reality, that may be improbable because he hasn't called the airlines yet. Sure, he has an open return ticket, but.

"That's good to hear," the director says, sounding relieved. "I look forward to seeing you back here. Have a safe trip then."

Once the call ends, the internal battle between half of him who wants to stay and the other half who believes he should answer to the call of duty begins.

*

*

The first thing that registers the moment Ryoutarou's eyes flutter open is the painful throb in his head. He must've drunk too much last night. The last thing he remembers is trying to get Len to talk to him since he'd noticed that his ex-husband had gone aloof for the rest of the reception.

But Len had managed to slip through his fingers when Ren had dragged him to the mini bar where the others were then offered him sake and that was how Ryoutarou's night had ended. 

It takes a while before the pulsing in his temple becomes less intense. He pushes himself up and notices that he's still wearing his pants from yesterday but someone must have taken off his jacket and dress shirt, leaving only his undershirt on. His gaze skips over to the bedside table where there's a glass of water and a pill lying on top of a small piece of paper, which turns out to be a note that reads: _'Oyaji. I'm sure you'll have a major headache when you wake up, judging from the amount of sake you've consumed, so take this. Yusuke.'_

It's an injury to his pride as a father to admit that this isn't the first time Yusuke has done this. After Len left two years ago and when Ryoutarou received the divorce papers, he had drowned himself in bottles of liquor and beer almost every night that Yusuke had to deal with the aftermath.

Ryoutarou doesn't want to put his son's effort to waste so he swallows the pill and heads straight to the small bathroom for a shower. 

The water isn't too cold and isn't too hot either, just enough to release the pressure locked underneath layers of his skin. As much as he wants to stay under the comforting spray of water, he doesn't dawdle, just washes himself off as quickly as he can, too eager to see Len.

Feeling a lot better and refreshed after his bath, Ryoutarou skips out his room and has barely taken a couple of steps along the rouka when he notices that the door to Len's room is wide open. _Fuck,_ he curses inwardly, _That bastard. He didn't…._ His heart thunders in his chest while he nearly flies down the hallway, only to find Len's room empty. The bed sheets have been removed, cabinets are left open and there is no sign of Len.

"He just left." Ryoutarou swings around to face Yusuke whose eyes are brimming with melancholy. "He says he'll be catching a train to Osaka where he'll hop on a flight back to America."

"Fuck!" Ryoutarou yells, not caring about manners anymore. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He drives a fist against the wall with enough force to make it rattle.

"He just stepped out, Oyaji. If you hurry—"

Ryoutarou dashes out of the residential wing without waiting to hear the rest of Yusuke's words. He internally cusses, swearing that if he's not able to stop Len from leaving, he will fly to America and drag Len's ass back to Japan if it's the last thing he'll do. 

There are people loitering around the main house as he tears through it without sparing anyone a glance. He stumbles into the front lawn then hurries down the stone path from where he can see a taxi driving away. His heart sinks while watching the vehicle disappear from sight, wondering what has gone wrong.

Aren't things going well between them? Or is he too naïve to believe that they can easily pick up the pieces of their shattered lives and put them back together like new? Maybe… Maybe he shouldn't have asked Len to marry him again, should have just kept his lovesick fantasy to himself. Could that be the reason for Len's behavior, why he's been more subdued than usual yesterday?

 _Len._ This isn't happening. He's already planning to book a flight to America as he turns to make his way back inside, only to stop short when he sees Len standing by the sakura tree, his luggage by his feet.

"That was Aijima-kun who left," Len says as if he has read the unspoken question hovering above Ryoutarou's head. "He said he needs to return to Agnapolis for an urgent matter."

Ryoutarou eyes the bags beside Len. It's apparent that his ex-husband is about to leave as well and if Ryoutarou hasn't gone after him, Len would have without saying goodbye. "And where are you going?"

Light wind blows past them carrying a blanket of silence with only the rustling of the leaves, the chirping of the birds and the gurgling of the water in the nearby fountain can be heard. Len is the first to break the tranquil atmosphere, saying, "I need to go back to America. I have a job there. And a life. But for some reason, it's not that easy to leave than it was two years ago."

"Then don't leave." Ryoutarou is ready to beg, to get down on his knees or whatever it is he needs to do just so Len will stay. "Don't leave, Len. Please. But if you really want to go back to your life in America then let me go with you. I'll drop everything here. I just don't want us to be apart anymore."

Tears well up on Len's eyes. "What are we doing, Ryou? What are we doing?"

"Rebuilding our relationship, Len. I thought we've gone over this." Ryoutarou feels like he's walking on eggshells, not sure what Len means exactly. "Please, Len. There's not a single day I didn't regret having signed the divorce papers. I wish… I wish I would've thrown it into the grill and lit it up instead. I wish I would've flown back to America to tell you that I didn't want to dissolve our marriage. But I let you have your way. Not this time, Len. I can't let you go again. I won't let you go."

A teardrop rolls down Len's cheek but he doesn't make a move to wipe it away. His lips quiver as he speaks. "I… I'm sorry, Ryou." 

His ears ring with Len's words. He's not sure what Len is apologizing for, but… but dread intumesces in his chest and he braces himself, waiting for the worst to happen. Maybe Len has changed his mind. Maybe… maybe Len will reject him and will return to America and… and leave him broken once more. 

When Len is close enough, he reaches out and places his hand on Ryoutarou's chest, right over his heart, his gaze holding Ryoutarou's. "I'm sorry for having walked away. For being too weak to face the challenges we were going through in our marriage," he says, eyes glistening with tears. "It's not something I wish to do now, but like I said, I have a job in New York and people are relying on me. I can't just…"

Ryoutarou gathers Len in his arms and buries his face on Len's hair. "I understand. But can't you stay a while longer? Just long enough for me to try and book a flight so I can go with you."

"Okay." Len embraces him in return and rests his forehead on his shoulder. "But what about your business?" 

"I'm sure Kyoya-kun can handle things without me just fine." It's true though. His former student from his short teaching stint at Seiso has proven himself reliable all these years so Ryoutarou can leave everything in his care without worry. "School year ends in June there, right?" Len's head moves in a nod. "Then you have two months to decide whether you'll come back home with me."

Len snaps his head up, his eyes wide when he blurts out, "I have to call the school director. My students are having a spring concert so he expects me to be back soon."

"Then make the call, ask if you can stay another week." Ryoutarou unlocks his hold on Len and takes his hand, giving it a squeeze. "If I'm not able to book a flight in a week's time, I'll follow you there, okay? No pushing me away anymore."

"I won't." Len tilts his head, lips parted and eyes sliding close. Ryoutarou takes it as an unspoken request for a kiss so he closes the gap, his mouth locking with Len's, their tongues swirling around each other, making every inch of Ryoutarou's skin bristle.

Ryoutarou can hear Yusuke nearby, saying, "Well, Mari. It seems we're not the only ones getting a happy ending here."

When they pull apart, Ryoutarou turns to see the newly wed couple standing at the engawa, watching them with matching smiles. "Aren't you two supposed to be preparing for your flight to France?"

"That won't be until tomorrow, Oyaji. Are you trying to get rid of me already?" Yusuke chaffs, teeth showing as a silly grin extends across his face.

"Already have, son." Ryoutarou's eyes skip over to Mariko and, with his finger, he points at Yusuke, saying, "He's all yours now, Mari-chan." Then he turns back to Len, who seems to have wiped off his tears. "Let's go grab your bags and get back inside." 

They have a long way to go, Ryoutarou knows, a lot of broken bridges to fix, burnt paper houses to rebuild, two years worth of absence to fill in. But this time he won't surrender so easily. He has made a promise more than twenty years ago that he will cherish this man beside him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer and that is a promise he intends to keep now, until death do them part.

**_Owari_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I had fun writing this. I will be adding the 'family picture' I've drawn some time in the near future, as soon as my scanner stops acting up. Otherwise, I'll have to replicate it somehow using the graphics tablet.
> 
> Kisses everyone!  
> 


End file.
